Falling in Grief
by Sageandmilk
Summary: Ghouls. They ate your flesh, drank your blood and left nothing, not even the teeth. Investigating the grave-yard for the recent body snatchings (usually the first sign that a ghoul was in town)was a given. What Derek and the others hadn't expected, though, was to see Stiles there. TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of past suicide and mental illness!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Derek knew Scott was reluctant to work together on this. Even if they'd worked together in the past, it didn't stop the teen from voicing his obviously long list of reasons why Derek was incompetent. Derek got it. He really did. Scott was all for the 'Save everyone- harm no-one' approach and Derek respected that, but realistically out in the real world- a place Scott McCall had never seemed to have heard of- people died. It was inevitable, and the only way to make it better was to kill the bad people first- before even _more _people died.

Luckily, though, Isaac and Boyd had convinced the teen to at least hear Derek out before he ran off on his own and started acting hero.

What Derek had said to him, though, was enough to convince him that this time, maybe it would be for the best if a couple of people (read as monsters) died.

You see, Ghouls were technically already dead. Mindless creatures that'd died thousands of years before, resting peacefully in whatever grave they'd had…until some witch decided to resurrect them into something very non-human.

Ghouls were basically living off of animal instinct- eat, sleep, empty bowls, repeat process. It would've been relatively harmless if it weren't for the fact that a Ghouls' favourite snack was a juicy _freshly killed _human body. Yum.

When Derek had heard reports of body snatching- he knew what was going on. It was the first sign that one or more (since they seemed to move in groups) of the un-dead had migrated into Beacon Hills. When a Ghoul first moves into a new territory, it starts off relatively calm- digging up and stealing month-old bodies from the local graveyards. The problem was, that every. Single. Time. Ghouls escalated. Humans usually started to go missing, never to be found again, more and more and more until the next migratory season came up and the Ghouls moved on to a fresh area.

When a Ghoul kidnaps a victim…it doesn't just eat them straight away, they kept their dead bodies for at-least a week before consumption. Ghouls don't like live things- people have often speculated that it reminded them of their once-human lives. But Derek knew better- Ghouls wee mindless, they remembered nothing.

So, after a very lengthy breakdown of how Ghouls were _not _live creatures and felt nothing but the need to fill their stomachs- Scott buckled and agreed to help them solve the town's apparent infestation.

Seriously, every single body that had died less than two-months prior had gone missing from their graves. The families were distraught, but Derek knew, sadly, that there was no way they'd get even a scrap back. Ghouls consumed everything- even the bones. He also knew that the police wouldn't find anything and hadn't found anything. In fact they'd even given up their stake-outs at the cemetery and since their cameras seemed to short circuit every night they tried (but not before a sound much like a dying whale was picked up) to catch the perps on film, they'd given up on that too. Basically they were just waiting for the body snatchers to stuff up and accidentally reveal themselves.

So now it was up to Derek and the others. The others being Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Cora and Peter. He'd been asked by the twins if they needed any help- but he was still a bit murderous towards those two. Even if they'd proven their change-of heart in the end.

So now, now was the annoying moment where Isaac, grave-digger extraordinaire(Derek knew it'd come in handy biting one of those) was giving them a grand tour of the local BH cemetery- out in broad daylight as to not look suspicious. Isaac had already been questioned by the police- and because of this he knew all the names of every body that went missing.

"This one here is Mia Shulpton's grave, she's the most recent body to be snatched." Isaac declared sadly, staring at the headstone with a pitying expression, Scott doing the exact same. Derek didn't feel sad though. He felt angry.

Mia Shulpton had died as a seven-year old car-accident victim. She'd been buried in a coffin painted with flowers and angels while her family had finally felt peace when seeing her put at rest. All to have that taken away when they'd shown up to visit her grave and found It dug up- the painted coffin split open and splintered everywhere. It was barbaric and cruel- but Ghouls had lost all human emotion the moment they'd died- they simply didn't care who their actions affected.

"Uh- over here," Isaac led them over to a tall, plain slate grave, of which the ground looked freshly replaced "This is Julia Donahue's. Someone visiting another family member saw the grave dug open and the coffin ripped apart…but for some reason the ghouls left the body that time." Isaac seemed confused by that- but Derek didn't.

"How did she die?" Peter asked, obviously thinking the same as Derek.

"Uhh…lung cancer? Or was in pancreatic?" Isaac informed, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground as if he was guilty of forgetting the woman's cause of death.

"That explains it." Cora said from where she stood, also looking at the grave sadly like the others, "Ghouls don't eat 'spoiled' flesh. I.e.; The sick and the diseased."

Boyd, Scott and Isaac looked over at her questioningly.

"What? My mother used to tell me all about that kind of stuff- I used to dress up as a warrior princess. I wanted to go out and fight the supernatural, protect the town from evil!" Cora had a small smile on her face. Derek and Peter shared a rare knowing smile with her at the memory.

Scott looked like he was seeing her in a whole new light. Why was it that no-one considered that, before the fire, they'd been different people. People who could act stupid and have childish ideals?

Boyd and Isaac just laughed at her. The three had grown pretty close since the ordeal with the alpha pack, usually conspiring against Derek and his 'grumpiness', which was not the way Derek thought betas should behave towards their alpha- but whatever.

Derek was about to break it up- tell them to get back on task, when he heard a familiar cha-chug-clunk rhythm growing steadily louder.

Scott, tilting his head, looked like he must've noticed it too.

"That's Stiles' Jeep!" Scott informed them all. Derek could see now that everyone was closely listening to the sound of the familiar engine.

"Quick- we gotta hide! I told him I couldn't hang with him today 'cause I was studying. Didn't want him getting stressed out over supernatural stuff again." Scott explained and then quickly dashed to hide behind one of Beacon Hills' old family crypts.

Derek and his pack reluctantly followed and went to hide, Cora snorting at Scott's skittish behaviour while she did so.

They could see the blue vehicle now, making its way into the small, bare car park of the Beacon Cemetery.

"Why's he here anyway?" Cora asked, looking at Scott judgingly, "Did you tell him what we were doing?! I thought Derek specifically said no humans on this one!"

Scott seemed as if he was trying his hardest to look insulted. But a guy like Scott would never be able to pull off such a look- not when he was so bubbly and forgiving. He almost reminded Derek of a puppy sometimes.

"No! I didn't tell him anything! Like I said- he thinks I'm at home studying!" Scott glared half-heartedly at Cora, like she was evil for even thinking such a thing.

She just shrugged and rolled her eyes, making Peter smile at both of them.

"Look, he's getting out! Make sure he can't see you." Scott stage whispered. Which, by the way, was completely unnecessary considering Stiles was almost three-hundred metres away and had human ears.

They all watched as the lanky boy climbed out of the vehicle, his converse making scratchy noises on the gravel as he walked up the Cemetery's path.

He, of course, was wearing plaid, this time in a blue variety, and wore his usual token comic T-shirt underneath. The boy held a handful of bright, purple flowers that reminded Derek of wolfsbane.

They kept watching as Stiles made his way up the path, seemingly by habit as he didn't even scan the names on the gravestones. He kept walking until he'd passed by the crypt they were 'so expertly' hiding behind and then he turned and started walking down the row directly in-front of them. The positioning was almost perfect, especially since the crypt was surrounded by thin, but tall trees. Stiles couldn't see them, but they could definitely see him. And hear him.

What was he doing there anyway?

The boy stopped suddenly, standing in front of a grave, but with his back blocking their view so they couldn't read the name on the stone.

Scott took in a shuddery breath beside them.

"Guys I think we should go." He whispered, just as Stiles sat down cross-legged in front of the grave-stone and with a little wave of his hand said, "Hey mum!" cheerily.

Oh. That would explain the flowers then.

Scott was looking at them like he was in physical pain, but Derek knew that he was well aware of the situation. Werewolves, especially Hales were curious, and there was no way the three Hales (plus Isaac and Boyd) were going to stop watching.

"So- uhh" Stiles said rubbing the back of his head nervously and obviously talking to his mother's grave, "I-uh, couldn't get Dad here today. I tried though! But, you know, same story." Stiles seemed a bit awkward and Derek felt like he was missing something.

"And- and It's not like he doesn't try either. 'Cause he does and he loves you." Stiles was talking fast, but quietly…Defending his father to a dead woman. Most wouldn't get it- but Derek got it. He got it so much it hurt.

"But I think it's 'cause he loves you…that it's just gonna take him a while, you know? I mean…after you, uh…left" Stiles' though Derek could only see the back of him, looked sad, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

He felt the others tense near him, keeping absolutely still and quiet. It was now that they all felt like they were intruding on something.

"Afterwards dad- he, Dad slept on the couch. I get it, you know. The room still smelled like you and had all your stuff and all…Hell I couldn't go in there for three weeks without having a panick attack!"

Derek wasn't surprised at the information. After the fire, even when almost everything had burned- it physically pained him to see anything his family had left behind. It was like a reminder of what things used to be- who those people used to be.

"So yeah. Dad didn't actually sleep in your room for like six months after and even then we had to get him a new bed and move out all your stuff." Stiles chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that by the way- you'd probably be really embarrassed with what we found too. There was literally the torn-off head of a stuffed penguin! And I know it was you! I looked for that thing for _days _when I lost it. I guess you must've accidently done something and tried to find the evidence." Stiles giggled.

"Covering up your penguin massacre- nice mum. Nice."

Derek was almost jealous with the ease in which Stiles spoke. Derek had tried to talk with his family- he had, but every time he'd opened his mouth all he'd ever think about saying was _sorry._ He was just so _sorry._

"Anyway- ahh, Dad's doing well. I'm making sure he eats healthy and anything- no processed junk for him! Not that he doesn't try- if I don't cook for him every-night and make sure he's full, he tries to sneak out to Jesse's Diner for curly-fries." Stiles was laughing at his dad's antics.

"I don't think he realises that I bribed the severs like, a month ago, not to serve him anything with salt and/or sugar in it."

Derek could see the others in the corner of his eyes. Scott looked resigned, but he was probably used to this, Boyd looked _sad, _Isaac looked borderline sad/acknowledging, Peter looked interested and Cora just looked plain shocked.

Derek knew, that if anyone could have seen his face in that moment- It would have been as emotionless as slate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stiles sat for a while; talking to his mum about random things like _DC_ **vs** _Marvel_ **vs** _Darkhorse_ and the hidden philosophy hidden in many scientific theories such as Schrödinger's Cat. He rambled and rambled and just never stopped talking, picking at the lavender flowers he'd brought for her.

His consistent yammering wasn't without purpose though. In fact it had a very specific purpose, and that was to bore and annoy to death those creepy eavesdroppers hiding by the crypt behind him.

Stiles might not have been a werewolf, but he wasn't stupid- not like this group was. He saw them the moment he walked down the path! Mind it was probably out of luck he caught the slight flicker of Isaac's scarf in the first place…but did they really think human senses were that bad? Jesus.

And Scott had told him he was busy today! That total liar!

All Stiles really wanted to know was why those idiots were there without him, especially since he was the son of the Sheriff! It was pretty obvious they were suspicious about the bodysnatching- and who had the most access out of all of them to police files relating to that case? Stiles. That's who.

So Stiles sat and waited, knowing they hadn't moved since he'd been there. He waited and waited, talking to his mother on and on. He was admittedly nervous about them knowing he spoke to his _deceased mother _that way, but for the good of the cause, he got over it.

Eventually, though, he got impatient. Those idiots really thought they could just stand there and hope he went away?

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles shouted suddenly, leaning until he was lying down on his back, his body facing towards his mother's grave- but his head tilted so that he was looking towards the crypt.

"I know you're there. Okay? Jesus, would you just come out already? Even I can't talk for this long." He complained, glaring at the spots of colour he could see, indicating where the wolves were standing.

Scott was the first to come out of hiding, stepping his way into view and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Heh. Sheepish- and he was a wolf.

"So you- ah, noticed huh?" Scott asked, walking slowly towards Stiles as the rest of the gang followed closely, but hesitantly behind.

"Wait! Oh my God! I knew you guys were there and everything! But I didn't know _all _of you were!_ Jesus,_ how did you even fit in that hiding place? Don't answer that- because you didn't. You didn't fit and I saw you and I'm demoting all of you from werewolf status just for being extremely not-stealthy!" Like, seriously- wasn't Derek supposed to be an Alpha- and wasn't Peter like, old and experienced or some shit?

The group just stood, staring at him. Scott and Isaac looked awkward and apologetic- the later even blushing! Peter looked highly amused, and almost…proud? That Stiles had caught them out. Cora just had that sassy, 'I'm so judging you' face on that she always seemed to hold around him. Boyd was smiling- bright and wide, like the whole situation was amazingly funny.

Derek, though, Derek's face was blank. Or would appear blank to the people who couldn't read him, Stiles knew, though, by the eyebrows. The man had very expressive brows and what the brows were telling him right now, was that Derek was annoyed and…empathetic? What did that mean? Then again, Stiles _was _lying in front of his mother's grave, so…

"What are you doing here anyway? Wait! Are you the guys who've been stealing those bodies? 'Cause that's wrong- just saying." Stiles directed the question towards Derek with narrowed eyes and watched as the alpha rolled his own.

"We didn't steal any bodies Stiles." Derek was using his 'omg you're so stupid' voice again. It was pretty much the only voice he used around Stiles- but whatever.

"Ahh, but do you know what _did_?" Stiles asked, hopping up from the ground and dusting the cemetery grass off of his jeans.

"Go home Stiles." Derek sighed, again rolling his eyes. What gave _him _the right to act all high and mighty? He may have been Alpha- but Stiles had saved his little were-butt countless times!

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here- it's a nice day to be outside after all." Stiles mused, smirking at the alpha.

Derek looked incredulously up at the murky, cloud infested sky and raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Yeah- okay, so it's a shit day. But hey, I'm an unusual guy! Maybe I love shit weather!"

Derek did not look convinced.

"Stiles. Go home." Aww, he even had his frowny eyebrows in action and everything! Stiles loved those eyebrows!

"You know, rephrasing isn't going to change the situation Derek. Besides this is a community cemetery and I can be here whenever I want." Stiles smugly crossed his arms and smirked. Admittedly a childish act, but it worked in its desired effect in pissing Derek off.

The frown brows were at full force as the man took a step towards Stiles, growling threateningly.

"Go home Stiles- or I will _make_ this place your home!" Derek threatened; the man was really getting good at those.

"Wow dude- that was like, a really good threat. Super evil and scary. Too bad I don't buy your threats any more…" Was that a twitch in Derek's eye? Yes, yes it was.

"Stiles!" He now had Stiles' plaid shirt fisted in his hands, pulling the boy close. Which honestly had the opposite effect…instead of fear; Stiles felt something…else…with the proximity.

"I'm sorry- But you know damn well that now that I'm here you 'aint getting rid of me. So just deal Sourwolf." Stiles said, pulling Derek's hands off of him at the same time.

"Don't call me that." The Alpha growled. Oh how Stiles loved to annoy.

"There are way worse things to call you shugarlips." Stiles added a slow, precise wink for effect, smirking at Derek's reaction. He swore he heard a snicker from Peter in the background.

'Shugarlips' just stared, his mouth wide open and his left eye twitching comically.

"Can someone else _please_ deal with him?!" Derek complained after a long pause- hiding his face in his hands and walking away in defeat.

Derek: 0, Stiles: 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Ghouls are a THING?!" Stiles exclaimed loudly, eyes comically wide and hands flailing.

Jesus. Derek knew he'd react that way, but noooo, when he'd suggested going back to the loft to tell the boy, everyone had disagreed and said it was a waste of time. Now look- he'd just _shouted at the top of his lungs _something they were trying not to let anyone know.

"No Stiles. We just spent the last half-hour explaining them to you for fun." Derek deadpanned sarcastically and watched as Stiles poked his tongue out in retaliation.

He'd never admit it (because if he did he'd be _severely _teased) but banter with Stiles was actually something he enjoyed. In fact anything with Stiles was something he enjoyed. Not that he'd ever let the boy know that.

"Okay, so you said Ghouls are nocturnal right?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles' arms were a thing Derek surprisingly found himself thinking about a lot. For one, they were way musclier than the teen let on with his many layers of clothing. They were also sprinkled with dark hair and moles, going all the way up to his large hands and proving once again that Derek's preconceived notions of Stiles were always wrong. He'd always thought the boy would be a hairless, skinny, muscle-less kid. Bit with closer looks, all those theories were proven incorrect. He found himself wondering what else he could prove incorrect if he had the chance.

"Yes Stiles. I already said that." Derek growled with annoyance. The people surrounding him probably thought his annoyance was directed at Stiles, but actually it was directed at himself. Getting distracted when in the middle of a conversation could very easily blow his cover. Peter and Isaac already knew and he had a sneaking suspicion that Cora was close to guessing.

"Well," said Stiles, a smirk crossing his features, which was always an indicator that the boy was about to be a total little shit, "If they're nocturnal what the fuck are you guys doing here in the middle of the day?"

He looked so damn smug, probably thought he one-upped Derek and was celebrating.

"We're here to scope out the area _first _dumbass, just to be sure. Then we're coming back at night." The smug look immediately doped from the teen's face. Success!

"Okay, well, I hope you guys know that I'm coming." Stiles declared, looking round at all of them individually and Derek was sure he heard Cora moaning out a complaint.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Peter stated from behind him. Derek could just _feel _the wink his uncle sent with those words. God that guy was such a creep.

"Nope. No. You are not. Stiles Stilinski is staying home. End of discussion." Derek growled. Staying home, home was _safe_.

"Dude. Do you really think you can keep me way? How has your track record been with that thus far?" Stiles looked overly smug as he said it and damn did he have a point too. The kid was almost as stubborn as Laura, he'd defy anyone to do what he wanted and to Hell with the consequences.

"He has a point." Boyd voiced from behind him. Dammit, Boyd was the reasonable one!

Scott voiced out his opinion too, "Yeah, this one time, Stiles wanted to have a birthday party like Bilbo Baggins and uh…" Scott trailed off, but it was already pretty clear what had happened.

Wow. Really Stiles? _Really?_

"Yeah, let's just say I have no clue how a ten year old could even get that many illegal fire-works. So yeah, he won't listen to you."

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine." Derek muttered and Stiles whooped his victory. As much as Derek didn't want Stiles caught up in this, he knew he'd have no chance keeping the boy away.

"But-"Derek started and Stiles groaned, "_But, _You stay on the sidelines. Ghoul teeth contain venom and I don't need you getting bitten."

"Hey wait! You didn't tell us about any venom!" Scott complained, glaring at Derek now. Derek sighed, it was like always, he did something Scott deemed even remotely untrustworthy, and the boy would go off.

"That's because, Scott, their bite doesn't harm werewolves, and considering I _thought _this was going to be a non-human exercise, I deemed the information useless."

"Oh." Yeah, oh is right. God, when was that boy going to start trusting him?

"The toxin is designed to incapacitate their prey with so much _pain_," at that Stiles gulped, "that they won't try to get away before the Ghoul kills them. It also doesn't have an anti-venom. You have to wait for it to leave your system, which, varying on the person, could take a while-A very agonising while."

"So...don't get bit?" Stiles asked, his face pale.

"Don't get bit." Derek agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Who knew waiting for thousand-year-old un-dead creatures could be so _boring_?

All of them were staked out, hiding in separate places around the Cemetery, crouching, waiting. Stiles was paired up with Scott because they'd nagged and nagged until Derek had given in, which didn't take long given Stiles' amazing skills at being annoying.

It was midnight and Stiles couldn't see shit- a problem he was alone with since all of his companions had freaky were-night vision and saw perfectly in the dark.

He didn't know exactly where the others were positioned, but he was with Scott behind this big-ass tree that covered most of the northern entrance to the cemetery, a _boring _big ass tree.

"Scoooooott! When is something going to happen Scoooooott!?" Stiles whined, poking his friend in the back of the head repeatedly.

"Derek says to shut up." Scott whispered at him, but Stiles could see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah right _shugarlips_. I bet you're just as bored as I am." Stiles directed at Derek, knowing he wouldn't have said that if Derek was actually nearby enough to hurt him- but with the Alpha a safe distance away, he could afford it.

"Oh my God, Stiles." Scott muttered under his breath, desperately hiding a snicker. Success! Boredom would not prevail, not today… or tonight, whatever.

Stiles kept at it for a while, muttering under his breath and trying to get away with saying all he could while Derek was at a safe distance. Scott relayed the Alpha's threats back to Stiles, but he himself looked as if he was trying to keep his laughter at bay.

Stiles was just starting another round of dog jokes, when Scott held up his hand for silence.

"Shhh- I hear something." He whispered, peering avidly into the dark of the cemetery. FINALLY! Something exciting was happening. They'd only been there for _hours._

Scott tilted his head to the side, not unlike a dog would do when listening to a far-off car.

"They're here." He announced, turning towards Stiles, "Derek says you need to stay here- he can see two of them over by the crypts and we're going to go handle it." Oh Hell no.

"What? No! I'm coming with you!" Stiles protested grapping the back of Scott's arm as he started to walk away.

"Stiles, either you stay here or Derek will come over and break your legs so you do." Scott whispered hurriedly, awkwardly wincing at his own words. It was pretty damn obvious he was just repeating something Derek had said.

"Fiiiiiine." Stiles moaned. He seated himself cross-legged under the tree and crossed his arms angrily, adding a pout for effect.

It wasn't like he was going to see anything with this light anyway- so what was the point in arguing?

Scott nodded at him, seemingly content and ran off to go help the others.

The stupid fight would probably be over before Stiles even got a good look- not that he could see anything in that damned darkness anyway.

Stupid werewolves and their stupid hero-complexes. All he wanted to do was see a freaking Ghoul...was that too much to ask for? God Damn.

So he sat, cross-legged under the huge ass tree and stared into the pitch-black of the cemetery surrounding him. Stiles didn't have to wait for long, though, before he heard the tell-tale noises of a fight. Growling- that was definitely the wolves and….was that gurgling…no it was screaming…or groaning? Jesus whatever that noise was that didn't have a name, it sent shivers up Stiles' spine. He sat in the dark all his senses screaming at him to be afraid.

It wasn't the first time Stiles' instincts had told him something was to be feared. Every time he'd heard a howl, or when he heard the 'klack-klack' of Kali's feet, he'd always felt the danger.

This time was no different. 'Whatever the fuck' that sound was…it made Stiles feel like _prey_, like scared, weak, human prey that should _run._

But it was all okay, it was fine in fact. From the sounds of the fight, and from what Scott had told him before- the Ghouls were over at the crypts. That was at the other end of the cemetery to where Stiles was. Nothing to worry about.

But still…that sound. Something about it sent shivers up Stiles' spine and made him almost quake in primal _fear._

He could still hear it. Deadly, horrible…_sad _even. It was ringing in Stiles' ear like a constant that just wouldn't go…in fact it almost seemed as if the sound was getting _closer._

Nope, that's- yep it was definitely getting closer, and from what Stiles could tell, definitely not from the direction the crypts were.

Holy shit. How far away was it? Could the others get there in time? Shit.

"Guys!" Stiles rasped out shakily, begging for someone to hear him. On second thought- it probably wasn't good if the _ghoul currently approaching _heard him.

"Guys!...There's another one!" Stiles called out, fear lacing his voice.

At that moment Stiles cursed his stupid human eyesight- all he could see was darkness and hints of outlines, nothing to indicate any- Wait!

Stiles could see something…a shadow. Roughly the size of a child? It moved fast though, seemingly on all fours and Stiles found it almost impossible to track in the darkness of night.

He could smell something too. Distinctly the smell of roadkill and _death. _The pungent odour was clogging up Stiles' nose, getting stronger and stronger with the horrid sounds.

He _tried_. He strained his eyes- looking this way and that- fear and panic taking over his basic functions. He couldn't _see _anything! And all he could hear was that _horrible _noise! All he could smell was _death._

His senses, the same ones flooding fear throughout his system, they were telling him that this thing- it was close. Impossibly close- the smell and the sounds making up his entire world.

And _finally_, finally his eyes caught something in the darkness. A flicker- a shadow so incredibly close- growing closer and then…he lost it again, his eyes finding it hard to keep up.

He was alone, in the dark- that _thing _getting nearer. And he was helpless.

And suddenly, _pressure _and _pain._ All he could feel was the sharp, burning pain encompassing his left thigh- worse than any pain he'd ever felt. The now unbearable stench was clogging his nose, the sounds dulled to growls and the familiar _squelch_ of flesh giving way.

Stiles looked down at his leg- the source of all this pain…, he saw a single, dark, black eye and _screamed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Yes, waiting was boring. Derek could admit that- admit he felt the high-strung tension of need for something to happen. That _didn't mean_ that he talked non-stop and annoyed the shit out of everyone. Patience was a virtue after all- a virtue Stiles Stilinski was definitely not well acquainted with.

_"Yeah right _shugarlips_. I bet you're just as bored as I am." _He heard Stiles say from somewhere far-off, retorting to Derek's pleas for him to shut up.

Derek knew that, even though Stiles loved to rile him up- He never would have snarked at him, at least not so confidently, if they were face-to-face.

Stiles and Scott were somewhere over the other side of the cemetery and he was paired up with his uncle, watching at waiting by the crypts.

The distance didn't seem to stop Stiles conversing with him though…if you could call petty jokes and insults an actual conversation.

Derek growled a threat- knowing full well that Scott would pass it on for him.

"_Aww! Don't get so angry Derek! You should learn to keep that in control you know, then maybe I'd stop getting bashed into walls so much…," _at that Derek could see his uncle side-eyeing him with a smirk, obviously listening to the teen as well, "_Maybe you should try some soothing activities! Like Yoga!" _Oh God no.

Derek refused to grace him with a response, focusing instead on the cemetery in front of him- his supernatural vision letting him see just as clearly, if more- than if it was daytime.

There were still no sign of any Ghouls. Smell, sound or sight.

When Derek was fourteen he'd gone on a road-trip with Peter and his father- on the trip they'd had the nasty task of dealing with a Ghoul. God, he'd never forget the _reek, _or the noise…the sounds those creatures made was something purely indescribable.

_"Hey Scotty, do you think we could decorate Derek's loft with some soothing incense? Or would that hurt his delicate nose? Knowing him he'd probably prefer the smell of blood and babies tears."_

Derek could see Peter rolling his eyes beside him, and felt an overwhelming urge to do the same.

_"Hey- do babies tears smell different than normal ones? Or does everyone get their own unique tear-scent?"_

_"Scott- what do my tears smell like? I bet they're really fragrant, like a picnic in spring. We should working on bottling that shit- I bet people would pay good money for Stiles body secretions." _

God. He never shut up did he?

Luckily Ghouls were almost completely deaf- and blind, preferring mostly to use their sense of smell to navigate their way and to sniff out prey. Derek knew that, even if the creatures caught their scent- they'd be much more interested in the scent of prey to even bother to notice them for more than half a second. There was really nothing to worry about.

Stiles was just getting past the nervous rambling and on to the horrid dog jokes- when the wind changed directions and Derek caught a scent.

He knew the instant he smelt it- and from one look to his left he could tell Peter did too. The unmistakable smell of death and decay was a pretty clear indicator. Ghouls may have smelt like only death to a human nose- but werewolves could also pick up something different on them- a scent Derek was picking up now. The smell of Ghoul toxin. Sweet, cloying but with a the definite sour tang of _danger _– one smell and any wolf could tell- whatever the hell it was, it was _deadly. _

It was close too- if the noises were anything to go by. Wailing, screeching- gurgling sounds that somehow managed to sound sad, angry and _smug_ all at the same time. Even as an Alpha werewolf, the sounds Ghouls made sent shivers up Derek's spine.

Both he and Peter moved, following both their noses and their ears until they were about twenty metres away from their original spot by the crypts. And that's when they spotted them.

Two of them, ugly, slimy, Ghouls, already working on digging up some poor person's grave.

Derek had always found it almost impossible to believe that these creatures were once human. The things almost reminded him of Gollum in the lord of the rings. Sure, they had two legs, two arms, a torso and a head. But the things were shrunken down, almost the size of a small child- their bones protruding clearly and their legs bowed like a dog's, forcing them to crawl instead of walk.

The ghouls had thin, almost translucent skin- covered in dirt, grime and countless amounts of cysts and warts, the darkness did nothing to hide the hideousness of their appearance. They were hairless, their bald skulls grown to almost twice the size of a regular human, seemingly massive on their child-like bodies. Their faces took almost no resemblance to a human's – their eyes small black and shrunken, brows almost non-existent, making their face seem flat like a board. Ghouls had five slits, sitting directly where a person's nose _should _be- these slits acted as nostrils, dragging in air and helping the creatures scent out their prey.

The most disturbing thing, though, about a Ghoul was…their teeth. Jaws so large they seemed almost a separate thing to their face- lips long rotted away leaving the gums exposed and dripping with drool. Ghoul teeth were as big, and as sharp as knives- their colour having turned black from the centuries of soaking up their toxins.

The sight of two of them, digging up a body right in front of him- made Derek shiver with disgust and his wolf howl at the knowledge of an on-coming fight.

Derek spoke, lowly despite his knowledge of the ghouls' lack of hearing. He called the others…momentarily pausing to make sure Stiles stayed _the fuck out of this._

Ghouls weren't a threat to werewolves- they were easy to kill. Deaf, blind and soul-orientated on their dinner. But to a human…to a human Ghouls were something else. Supernatural speed, strength and rows and rows of poisonous, incapacitating teeth- these things seemed almost _made _to hunt humans.

Stiles needed to stay away.

Peter and Derek had already dealt with the ghouls by the time the other's had arrived. It wasn't that hard really…sneak up on them from behind- slash their throats out. Bam- two dead nasty creatures on your hands.

The rest of the pack (plus Scott) arrived wolfed-out growls echoing on into the dark as they unnecessarily prepared for a fight.

Peter snorted at the young ones and Derek watched as they all turned back into human- failing to hide the utter _disgust _on their faces and the way they brought their arms up to block the acrid stench.

It was the first time for any of them- seeing a ghoul. Much less seeing and _smelling _two freshly killed ones, their gross bodies oozing black blood and seemingly even _more _shrivelled up in death.

"Yucky aren't they?" Peter asked the betas, smirking and revelling in their obvious discomfort.

Derek was just about to throw his uncle a glare, and maybe a few angry words- when he heard the tell-tale sound of Stiles Stilinski's voice.

_"Guys!" _What? He was bored again _already?_

_"Guys!...There's another one!" _All of them could hear the _fear _and horrified suspense in the boy's voice.

Shit.

They all stood frozen for half a second…before the words kicked in. Then, as if a switch had been pulled- everyone was wolfed out and running- desperately trying to get to the teen who's voice had held such fear.

They were almost there- Derek could smell him- hear his heartbeat rapidly thudding. But for everything Derek noticed about Stiles- he also noticed about another…a third ghoul.

They were almost there now…almost, just a few more meters and they'd be- A scream.

Agonised, fear-laced and most absolutely, definitely _Stiles._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

As soon as Derek caught the first sight of that…that _thing_, with its jaws clamped around Stiles' thigh- his vision turned red. He charged with a primal roar, not even thinking before he was leaping onto the creature and ripping it away- chunks of Stiles' blood and flesh still clinging to its dark, venom-laced teeth.

The Ghoul was dead, ripped to shreds before it even knew what was happening. Not that a ghoul was even smart enough to know when _anything _was happening.

"Dude, overkill." Stiles groaned from where he was bloody and slumped against the tree, nodding his head towards the blood and guts dripping from Derek's fingers and the dead creature at his feet.

His leg was a mangled, bloody mess- an obvious bite-mark showing and fleshy pieces missing. His leg wasn't just red from blood though…right where the bite-marks were…in the centre of each tooth puncture…there was a thin black ooze. Clearly venom. Both Derek and Peter had seen the effects on a human before, and Derek knew Scott had no idea what he was about to get into.

"Stiles! Are you okay?!" Scott shouted, running over to kneel beside his fallen best-friend. His wolf features were no longer in sight, but there was this frantic almost hysterical look in his eyes that one gets in the face of danger.

"Mmmm, y-yeah, 'm fine." Stiles' voice was slurred, but not pained, and as Derek drew in closer to stand behind the kneeling Scott- he could see Stiles' honey eyes slipping shut.

The boy's jeans were shredded, already stained dark with a mixture of blood and venom, some of it even making its way up into Stiles' flannel blue shirt and staining the hem.

The horrible parallels to Paige at that moment…the black ooze, the bite-mark and the person they were inflicted on…made Derek feel sick to his stomach.

"We've got to get him to Deaton's." Boyd's voice sounded from behind them. Boyd was always the calm one- always the voice of reason.

"Deaton can't do much good. He's already been bitten- we'll just have to wait until the toxin's run its course." Peter mused, and Derek had no idea how a man could sound so bored, yet so high-and-mighty…at a time like this.

"Deaton could sew him up- stop the bleeding." Scott's voice was almost a whisper; looking down at his friend's vulnerable body he seemed absolutely shocked.

Derek nodded, "Okay." He said, his voice rough, "Bring him to the car- we'd better get there soon though…he looks like he's gonna pass out."

Stiles' face was already deathly pale and Derek could see a sheen of sweat gracing his brow, his eyelids fluttering- too tired to stay open much longer.

Scott got up on his feet, crouched down and reached under his friend- pulling him up into a bridal-style carry, the teen's weight no problem for his supernatural strength.

"Who's car are we taking?" he asked, looking down at the bleeding friend in his arms.

"The Camaro- it's way faster than that piece of crap Jeep." Derek stated and started walking towards the car-park, rightfully assuming all the others would follow him.

"I re…sent t-that." Stiles slurred from his position in Scott's arms, his droopy eyes glaring at Derek half-heartedly.

"You okay bud?" Scott asked, staring down at his friend as they kept walking through the cemetery- closer and closer to the car. The boy looked as if he was trying to stay calm- like he didn't really want to recognise the fact that he was holding his bleeding and poisoned friend in his arms.

"Nnnngh." Stiles moaned- not sounding pained so much as sounding tired.

"Stiles?" Scott asked again, his voice growing concerned.

Stiles didn't answer, instead, Derek noticed, his eyes slipped shit and the hands he was using to grasp at his friend's shirt fell limp.

Scott opened his mouth, seemingly to question his friend again- when Cora interjected.

"Scott- he's out like a light. He can't answer you when he's unconscious." Her tone was mocking, like it always seemed to be around Scott- but Derek sensed the frantic worry she was trying to keep under control.

Cora and Stiles had somehow bonded over their time together- heavens knows how, but Derek suspected it was to do with the fact that they were both sarcastic little stubborn shits who didn't know when to leave something alone.

They'd gotten to Derek's car, loading the unconscious teen into the back…when Derek had a thought.

"Is Deaton even going to be awake- let alone at the clinic?" He asked Scott and by the look on the boy's face, he also just realised that it was well-past midnight and there was no way in Hell Deaton was still at work.

"Ughhh- fine, we'll take him to my house. Mum can sew him up." Scott didn't look pleased by the idea- and Derek understood why. He's witnessed Mrs McCall in all her parental fury, as soon as they showed up at her house in the middle of the night with Stiles unconscious and bloody- she was going to have a riot.

"Call her, tell her we're coming. Cora and Scott can come with me- the rest of you meet us there." Derek commanded and noticed the way Isaac and Boyd hesitated for a moment, like they wanted to go with Stiles too. But, of course, only so many people can fit in one car, and they all knew Scott had to go…Derek had to go because there was no way in Hell he was gonna let anyone else drive his car….and Cora because, well…after six years of being on her own- Stiles was one of the first people she had managed to trust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Explain. _Now_." Melissa McCall was looking at an unconscious, bloodied teenager lying on her couch. An unconscious, bloodied teenager that her son had brought in. An unconscious, bloodied teenager that she just so happened to think of as a second son.

"Look, mum- I'll explain everything, I _promise_. But right now Stiles needs help and I know that ever since you found out about the werewolf thing…you've kept an _extensive _medical kit here at home. So please." She couldn't argue with that…not when her son looked so frantic, so stricken and certainly not when it was pretty obvious that Stiles was bleeding out on her couch.

"Okay- Scott, you go get my medical kit from the kitchen. Isaac, go fill up a large bowl of warm water and get me some towels." Melissa commanded, reaching up to tie her long hair up into a tight bun.

"The rest of you- stand back and stay out of my way."

First she tore off the teen's pants, then, after telling everyone to turn around (Peter didn't) for Stiles' modesty, she removed his boxers and set to work on the wounds.

There was a _lot _of cleaning involved, like, massive amounts. First and foremost, Stiles had bled out a lot and the wounds on his leg weren't knife-precise, they were tears in the flesh, and by the pattern, obviously teeth marks.

The black goo that seemed to be flooding the wound didn't help things either and by the time she'd managed to clear up most of it, she was down several of her towels and already through three large bowls of water.

After loading Stiles' leg up with anaesthetic (just in case the boy woke up), she moved on to what ended out being the hardest part.

As a nurse, and especially a Beacon Hills nurse, she'd learned that bite wounds were very difficult to sew up- due to both the multiple punctures and the fact that the flesh wasn't evenly sliced…it was torn to shreds.

During the sewing, which took her _hours _Boyd had left three times to go empty his stomach, although the third time he probably didn't have any food left to cough up- so he was probably just dry- retching. She had warned him to look away- it was his fault he didn't listen.

When she'd put on fresh bandages, and gifted the boy with a fresh pair of underwear, she took a deep sigh in relief, exhausted from working so hard.

"Done." Melissa declared, looking around the room to see the anxious faces whilst wiping her hands free of blood.

"Now you're all gonna tell me what the Hell happened to my God-son." She demanded, glaring at Scott in particular- knowing he would be the first one she could get to crack.

"I- a ghoul bit him…" Scott said awkwardly, not looking his mother in the eyes. She stayed silent though- indicating she would need more information than that to satisfy her.

"In the cemetery. A ghoul bit him in the cemetery. We thought- well we thought they'd stay close together…so we left him alone while we went and killed two of them….but, err- there was a third?" Melissa, as his mother, could tell Scott was deeply ashamed at what had happened.

"It's okay honey- he'll be fine. The bite will take a while to heal and it may hurt for him to walk- but other than that there really isn't anything wrong." She reassured her son, but her words seemed to hold nothing for him as his expression didn't change.

"It's not only that." Derek, a man she knew her son didn't trust, sighed.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow and tried her hardest to come off as disapproving- but her voice wavered. What else could be wrong?

"The bite- a ghouls bite has a toxin…we won't see the effects until he wakes up- but Stiles is going to be in a lot of pain until his body pushes it out."

"But he won't die right?" Melissa held her breath for the answer.

"No. He won't die." Derek confirmed, and she felt a wave of relief rush over her.

"What do we tell John though?" She asked suddenly, knowing her friend would be completely worried when he woke up to find his son missing.

"…I don't think we should tell him." Derek sounded awkward just saying it- as if he knew what Melissa's reaction was going to be.

"Oh absolutely not! He knows about all this werewolf shit. There is no reason not to keep him informed about his only son's well-being."

It had truly been a relief when John had found out…She finally had someone to talk to about this craziness- someone who wasn't a teenager that is. She could share her worries with him, set up parental surveillance to make sure their sons weren't sneaking off in the middle of the night to fight some mythical- creature…_that _had obviously worked well.

"Well…if, if we told him- he'd come to see Stiles." Derek answered awkwardly.

"_So?!" _Melissa had had enough with this vague bullshit.

"Well- you see…it wouldn't really be good- or actually beneficial for anyone- for the Sheriff to see what kind of pain Stiles is going to be in. Stiles will be fine…but for now the Sheriff should have to watch his son suffer."

That…actually made sense.

"I-I'll speak with him then. Make him understand that Stiles is going to be away for…what? A few days?...and that he's just fine but the Sheriff can't know why."

Scott started chuckling, "Do you really thing he's gonna fall for that? The dude is more stubborn that Stiles!"

"He'll just have to accept it. Besides- he knows I only have Stiles' best interest at heart."

Derek nodded, seemingly content with her decision- though Scott still looked a bit sceptical.

"He'll stay at the loft with us." Derek announced and Scott immediately disagreed.

"What?! Why can't he stay here with me and Mum?"

"Because, Scott, you have school remember? Besides, both Peter and I know a heck of a lot more about the effects of the bite than you do." He talked with smug confidence in his tone…smirking at Scott, knowing that his point made more sense.

"Fine- but I'll come over with you and help him settle in." Scott demanded, looking down at his newly bandaged, unconscious friend, protectively.

"No- no you will not mister. Both you and Isaac are going to sleep right now. You have school in the morning. That goes for you too Vernon." She looked over to Boyd with a stern face, "You get home before your parents notice- and I will hear _no _arguments. Understood?"

The teenage boys nodded, heads bowed ashamedly.

It was great to be a mother sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

It was pretty hard to convince Scott to let them drag Stiles away. But in the end it had to be done, the boys needed to go to sleep and Stiles needed to be taken care of. So, after a few teary goodbyes (not that Stiles was even conscious to hear them) Derek, Peter and Cora took off for the loft, an unconscious Stiles as their burden.

They eventually decided to just lay him down in Derek's bed downstairs- that way they'd all be able to keep an eye on him since the bed was positioned so openly.

Cora was sent to bed immediately, just as the boys- she had school to get to in the morning. Peter, though he strongly argued that he wanted to stay, eventually gave in to Derek's commands and went back to his own apartment, vowing to return soon, because, apparently, nothing else interesting had gone on since they'd 'demolished' the Alpha pack.

That left Derek alone with Stiles, lying on top of the covers whilst the boy lay underneath. He kept as much distance between them as the bed could possibly allow and closed his eyes, lulling himself listening to Stiles' heavy, sleepy heartbeat, dreading what he knew was bound to happen next.

* * *

_His last known memory was passing out in Scott's arms- the blood loss becoming too much for him. He didn't know how much time passed after that- only that it had. He vaguely remembered voices…the prick of a needle in his thigh…and the dull droning that a car's tires make when driving._

_He didn't really care what he remembered though…because right then, all he really knew was pain._

_It had started slow…he was drifting, floating in the sea of his own unconsciousness- too lazy to try and swim his way to the surface and awaken, when suddenly, he felt a burning pain in his leg._

_It didn't take long after that for the pain to intensify- turning from pins and needles to white hot daggers and spreading from his thigh to all over the rest of his body._

_He tried to think- tried to wake himself up…even succeeded…maybe. But even if he was awake, he couldn't take much notice of his surroundings- not with the ever constant, burning pain. It took up all of his being, everything he felt, thought and even considered was the pain…the urge to stop it- the vague sensation of screams tearing their way from his lungs._

_Fire…it felt like he was on fire from the very tips of his toes- to his brain. It felt like he was burning from the inside out- he'd never experienced pain like this. Never even knew it could exist._

_He just wanted it to stop- wanted it to go away. Just make it stop. He needed the fire to stop- even for a second…he just needed it to end._

* * *

"Aaaaaaiiiiiaaaahhhhhaaaaah!" Derek woke up to the sound of intense, throat- tearing screams.

The boy lying beside him was writhing, screaming at the top of his lungs, his hands clenched into fists and his entire body writhing.

Tears were streaming down his face, but it became hard to tell what was tears and what was sweat…because the boy was absolutely drenched- his face as red as a tomato.

His screams were piercing, not the fear-laced screams you hear in horror movies….but primal screams filled with pure _agony _and _desperation._ The sound brought tears to Derek's eyes.

"Stiles?!" Derek asked, pinning the boy's thrashing hands to his sides so he didn't hurt himself.

"Stiles can you hear me?" Derek asked, but the boy just kept on screaming- his voice growing horse and his face scrunched up in pure agony, his entire body thrashing and writhing beneath Derek.

Derek knew what this was. He'd seen the effects before…but that was on a person he didn't know. This- this was Stiles. Stiles was the person screaming- Stiles was the person in pain.

"Derek? Derek what's going on?!" Cora shakingly questioned, rushing down the stairs and staring at Stiles like his entire being frightened her to death.

"What's wrong with him?!" She franticly asked, coming to stand by the bed and look at the screaming by in horror. Derek pulled Stiles up into his lap, holding him down in a bear-hug and pinning his legs beneath Derek's own, there was no way the boy could struggle now.

"It's the toxin. It's started." Derek told Cora, staring down at the boys tear streaked face, the way his eyes were screwed up and his teeth constantly gritting in-between screams- it was obvious how much pain he was in.

"We can help though." He announced, lacing his fingers with Stiles' and Cora watched as her brother's wrists turned black- the veins of pain stretching all the way up to his neck.

As soon as Derek started taking the pain, Stiles' screams died down to desperate cries, then to sobs, and eventually they turned into small whines and whimpers.

Now that Stiles had calmed down- he seemed way less hysterical….maybe even slightly aware of his surroundings since he was leaning into Derek like a life-source, and, considering the pain-draining…Derek probably was.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Cora, her voice shaky and her eyes glistening with fear. She moved closer, jumping onto the bed and sitting cross legged by her brother and friend.

Stiles was clinging to Derek, wrapping his arms around him with almost impossible strength for someone who just went through something so exhausting. Derek didn't even try shaking him off- he knew Stiles needed this.

"The effects of Ghoul venom aren't…pleasant." Derek explained, watching his own arms as the black veins faded. It would suffice for now…but eventually he would have to do it again.

"Damn righ' der not." The curled up ball in his lap remarked drowsily.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned, not knowing how awake/responsive the boy was after what had just happened.

"Mmm…wha' just happened?" Stiles asked, burrowing his face into Derek's neck…he almost seemed like a clingy, sleepy child and Derek knew the boy would never have been this close with him if he was truly in his right mind.

"You just went through your body's reaction to the venom. I took the pain away…but it'll eventually come back and one of us will have to do it again." He couldn't help himself when he reached up to stroke the sweaty chocolate strands of hair sticking to the boy's neck and the back of his ears. He noticed Cora next to him, staring at him understandingly….Cora and Isaac were the first, besides Peter, to guess his…_feelings_.

"How- how long is it gonna go on for?" Stiles asked, his breath spanning over the crease in Derek's shoulder, his voice sounding stronger by the second, but still raspy from all the screaming.

"It depends…the time varies from person to person…the shortest is recorded at about three hours…the longest about seven weeks." He felt Stiles tense up at his words.

"_Seven weeks?! How did anyone survive that?!" _The boy's voice was hysterical, laced with fear and a heavy dose of disbelief.

"He didn't…that was how long it took for his family to give up and…uh…put him out of his misery."

Stiles pulled away from Derek, looking straight into his grey/green eyes with his own honey ones, glistening with fresh tears.

"It won't be that bad though- that was in a very serious case and the man was old, his body couldn't fight the toxin off…And they didn't have werewolves." Derek reassured him.

"Werewolves?" Stiles asked, seemingly confused.

"Yes. We can take your pain- temporarily, but I promise at least one of us will always be near you…you won't have to feel that pain for more than a few moments."

Stiles nodded, seemingly relieved, bit Derek knew…Derek could tell that, even for a few moments…pain like that would be unbearable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The pain had worn him out. It hadn't come back, not since Derek took it away, but waiting for it…knowing that, any time now, he'd be feeling the unbearable burn of the venom…it made him a bit antsy. Stiles found himself snapping on occasion (even to Isaac!), and he found it even harder to keep still…like his ADHD was on highspeed or something due to the stress he was going through.

The worst part wasn't the feeling of impending doom though…he'd dealt with that shit before, it was kind of hard not to when there was the boogie monster hiding round every corner, waiting and watching for its turn at wreaking havoc to the general BH public.

The worst part was actually the people surrounding him.

Yeah, okay, so he was the weak, poisoned human. So? It doesn't mean every werewolf in history had the right to hover over him like he was about to keel over any second.

First it had started with Cora, the girl thought she was being subtle…but she underestimated Stiles' abilities at noticing when hot girls wouldn't leave him alone.

It wasn't like she was staying close…no, every room in the loft he found himself in, Cora seemed to be standing in the corner, or perched on the couch reading a book, or glaring it him from three metres away. Either way she was always there, her eyes squinty in a poor imitation of her brother's famous bitch face. It was almost as if she thought that she could glare Stiles' on coming pain into submission.

Stiles found it kinda sweet actually, but also annoying, especially with the empty, awkward silences surrounding them. To break those silences he'd asked her why the Hell she wasn't at school with the others…which immediately notified Derek that she was skipping…and then he was stuck in an empty loft, Derek as his only company. He really needed to think things through a little more.

Derek was almost worse than his sister. He'd seemed to do almost a one-eighty in the personality department, instead of glaring and brooding…watching from afar like his sister- he seemed almost…compassionate? Looking at Stiles with furtive glances, a crease in his brow, but not a frown, it was as if he was deeply disturbed about the current circumstances, not angry at them like Cora.

It was actually quite an enlightening thing for Stiles, seeing Derek worried, noticing the way he stayed close, kept asking how Stiles was doing- actually _initiating conversation _to keep Stiles from being too bored. It showed him that Derek actually _cared _about him…a notion that would have previously made Stiles burst out laughing at the absurdity of that actually happening.

So, although Derek's hovering was a tad bit annoying…it was also a bit hart warming as well, and Stiles would be lying if he denied the fact that he took great advantage of the Alpha's company.

The worst part, was when Stiles found himself getting texts several times a minute, and not just from Scott.

The first one had come along while he was having breakfast, winding down from the previous pain attack.

**From Mr. Scotty:**

_Dude! R U okay? How R U?!1_

**To Mr. Scotty:**

_Yeah, I'd reply but your text speak is putting me off my breakfast._

**From Mr. Scotty:**

_Stiles Im Serious! Are U ok?_

**To Mr. Scotty:**

_I'm fine dude, I'm surrounded by a bunch of werewolves remember? They're better than morphine dude._

He'd gotten several inquisitive texts after that, but chose to ignore them in favour of being severely creeped out by the hovering Cora and her evil eyes.

Around lunchtime though, he got a new wave of texts.

**From Sadistic Cherub:**

_Answer Scott's texts- he's worried_

_And I am too…_

_Dude! Fucking answer!_

_Stiles, ignoring us isn't gonna help you_

_I'm just going to keep texting you_

_I'm on an unlimited text plan- I can keep going ALL DAY_

_Stiles God Dammit_

_STILES!_

_STTTTTIIIIILLLLLESSS!_

_ARRRRGGGGHHH_

Isaac had given up after that, probably going back to actually focusing in class. The texts didn't stop coming though; they just came from a different source.

**From Vernon the Gladiator:**

_Answer the texts Stiles, their constant worrying is getting on my nerves_

_Stiles_

_I hate you now_

_Isaac's sulking. We both know you don't want that_

_Stiles!_

_That's it, I'm bringing out the big guns! You were warned!_

**From Strawberry Shortcake:**

_Boyd just told me you were poisoned!?_

**To Vernon the Gladiator:**

_God Dammit Boyd! YOU TOLD LYDIA?!_

**From Vernon the Gladiator:**

_You should've answered the texts bitch. 3_

**From Strawberry Shortcake:**

_By a Ghoul!? Since when did they even exist?_

_Are you okay?_

_Stiles, I just looked up the effects of a Ghoul bite…._

_Stiles are you okay?!_

_It looks pretty serious!_

_God Dammit Stilinski answer me!_

_STIIIIIILLLLLLESSSS_

_Ugh_

_I give up_

After that the texts stopped, but then Stiles' focus was back to Derek.

The dude had made him lunch…well it was just toast since Derek really had no idea how to cook…but the sentiment was worth it!

Stiles' next mission, after ignoring the shit out of his friends…was to restock the Alpha's cupboard. This mission seemed almost impossible- but Dammit he would succeed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Derek had noticed the look Stiles had given him when he'd set the toast down. It wasn't Derek's fault he didn't know how to cook- Laura had always been the culinary one…and after she died Derek wasn't exactly in the mood to learn how. Instead he'd sufficed on microwave mac-'n-cheese, toast, soup in a cup, and the large expanse of takeaway food that Beacon Hills had to offer.

"Thanks dude." Stiles said with a nod of appreciation, obviously not going to bring up the fact that Derek had just made him toast for lunch.

They were sitting on Derek's sofa, Stiles seemingly comfortable in resting his legs on the coffee table even though Derek sat stiffly and obviously awkward beside him. He wasn't used to…this proximity. Not that they hadn't been close in the past, especially during all that Kanima bullshit- but this kind of closeness was _voluntary _and not just necessary in the face of a threat. He'd enjoyed being close to the boy that morning…holding him for almost _half an hour, _while he calmed down… He kind of felt guilty actually, feeling pleasure at a time like that- not that he didn't also feel the worry, anger and fear- he felt those in bucket loads.

They sat in silence, the only audible sound coming from the crunch of Stiles' teeth on toast, and the clanking of the plate on the table as he finished.

"How long does it usually take?" Stiles asked him, looking at him with wide, innocent brown eyes. "How long does it take to…uhh…start again? The pain I mean."

The kid looked so bloody awkward even speaking to him, though, Derek guessed, it was kind of a given since neither he nor Scott had actually shown any trust towards Derek- even if he _had _saved their butts countless times.

"It varies- just like it varies how long the entire experience lasts for…we just have to wait and see I guess." Derek responded, finding himself relax a little now that conversation had actually started, settling down into the couch and uncrossing his arms slightly. Stiles though, had started to do the opposite- becoming awkward and stiff.

"And…when it starts you'll take away the pain, right?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture.

"Yes Stiles- me, or any of the wolves around you- we wouldn't let you be in that kind of pain." Stiles seemed to relax a bit at that, a shy smile crossing his features.

"Thanks." He said and his smile warmed Derek's heart, "So…how do you know so much about this anyway?"

Derek was surprised at the question…Stiles had actually initiated more than one conversation in under two minutes, it was unheard of! Well…with Derek that is- he seemed to converse fine with everyone else. Derek actually had the sneaking suspicion Stiles was afraid of him. Not that he'd done anything to help Stiles stray from that.

"I went on a trip, back when I was young with…my dad, and Peter. It was just to visit some Druids; our pack was pretty friendly with Druids- you can probably tell with how we interact with Deaton…"

Stiles nodded a sign to keep going.

"Anyway- the Druids had a problem in their town…all these bodies had gone missing and then, eventually, so had people. They knew what was happening…but couldn't exactly initiate a fight- Druids are people of peace, of knowledge- knowledge is what they live for, so they called my dad in to help with the situation…He and Peter seemed to think it was a good idea to bring me along- learning about fellow supernatural creatures and all."

Derek kind of felt awkward talking to Stiles like this. Derek didn't talk much- that was his thing, and he was damned good at it too.

"So, uh…when we found them, they were actually in the process of biting this one Druid- and by the time we killed them it was too late to help him. In the end we had to stay a bit longer…just to leach the pain away from the bitten Druid. Since we were there for a while- the others filled us in with stories about Ghouls- about what they could do and what their characteristics were…just to pass the time I think."

"So you know all this stuff about them?" Stiles asked -his body tense with interest.

"Yeah- we were there for a while." Derek nodded.

"So…do you know how they were created? Like, was it an evolutionary thing like any other species…or was it like some kinda weird shit?" Stiles looked really excited at the idea of learning some of Derek's knowledge on Ghoul.

"Well…it's kind of a long story." Derek said awkwardly, but inside he was cheering at the plain fact that the boy was paying attention to _him_. God- he was like twelve year old girl.

"Dude, if you hadn't noticed- I'm kinda exiled from School at the moment. I have a lot of free time on my hands." Stiles was smirking at him mockingly, but his voice was high with anticipation.

Derek sighed, "Fine- but don't complain if this takes a while…"

Stiles nodded, fast and encouragingly, like he couldn't wait for Derek to continue. That was one thing Derek constantly noticed about him…the boy was always so damn inquisitive.

"Okay, so…ugh. The origins of Ghouls…it's complicated, okay?"

Stiles smirked, and Derek wondered if he was being hopeful because the look on Stiles' face was downright _seductive_- how does someone that dorky even go about that? "Oh, I'm sure I'll keep up." He said.

…

…

Okay then…well…

Derek coughed, "Okay then, so Witches. They're real too."

"Witches? I thought we were talking 'bout Ghouls- watcha playin' at Hale?" Stiles pulled a 'bitch face'.

"To understand Ghouls- you have to understand Witches." Derek sighed.

Stiles nodded.

"So witches. There are good ones and bad ones and different types for each. The good ones are divided into wiccans (the religious, mostly-human ones), the warlocks (powerful, male sorcerers), the sorceresses (basically a female version of a warlock) and the classic witches and wizards who are probably more like Gandalf than Harry potter." Derek saw Stiles' smirk at his pop-culture references.

"Bad witches- well, there's heaps of types of them too. Sirens (they're pretty damned bad- usually beautiful women willing men to their deaths), Incubuses (who literally kill people through sex), dark sorcerers (they use dark magic for evil purposes- often using sacrifices too) and then there's the classic Hansel and Gretel witches (yes they exist Stiles- let me finish!). The one that's important though…is a necromancer-a magical controller of everything dead and un-dead. Necromancers were once evil sorcerers…but strayed to the life of specifically death magic- a magic that requires pure dedication and evil."

Derek looked at Stiles, making sure the kid was following and taking everything _very _seriously. He was.

"Necromancers…they usually need tortured souls for power…or sacrifices. It turns out inventing Ghouls gave them both. The first ghoul…it was created by a very powerful, forward- thinking necromancer. A necromancer who was too damned lazy to kill her own people, so , using her powers over the dead…she brought a couple men back to life- took away all their emotions except the _need _to kill- to eat…to sustain themselves, so they sustain her evil. "

"Ghouls, after that, were made by almost every necromancer alive (no Stiles- that was not a pun), the efficiency of a monster under your control- constantly sacrificing and destroying humans, bringing you power- it seemed perfectly ideal. Still does…the only problem is that, once the necromancers die, (and yes, before you ask, they can die it just takes a few more years than a human), the Ghouls have no master…no-one to tell them who and when to kill. So they become like the ones we saw last night- like the one that bit you- mindless, bloodthirsty monsters, constantly roaming the globe in look for dead flesh." Derek finished on that note, thinking to himself that he'd sufficiently explained the origin of Ghouls.

Stiles looked stunned- and a bit excited.

"So where did witches originate?!" he asked in a shrill voice of excitement. His honey eyes were wide and overjoyed- like knowledge was the biggest fix in the world.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not a damn bestiary Stiles- you want to know the entire history of magic? Go ask Deaton."

"Awwww- but I want you to tell meeee!" Stiles whined, pouting at Derek and scrunching his nose up in a mock-frown. Derek did not find it cute. He did not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Stiles was sitting down on the couch, reading a Dickens book he'd borrowed from Derek -when the second wave hit.

It didn't take long, really, for his screams to notify Derek- for the man to immediately run up, cup Stiles' face and rid him of that burning pain. It didn't take long at all- only a moment, but a moment was all Stiles needed to turn into a blubbering, whimpering mess.

"Hey Stiles, shhh, shhh- It's okay, it's okay now." Derek was whispering in his ear, rocking him back and forth- black veins still winding their way up his arms.

Stiles whimpered more- leaning into Derek's hands, nuzzling his neck- trying to get closer and closer to that pain-draining skin. He didn't understand, but for some reason…some really confusing reason, but he _needed _the contact- craved it like an addict for a fix.

"D-Der-ek, wha's happenin'?" He slurred, his body wracked with shudders and his face dripping both tears and sweat. He felt drained…an echo of the pain still shuddering its way through his body.

"It's your body's reaction- it's instinctive to want to get closer to whatever's taking away the pain." Derek whispered, hugging him closer, not seemingly bothered by the masses of sweat Stiles was producing.

"So…It's basically turned me into a big cuddle monster?" Stiles asked and smirked into Derek's neck. It was nice…the closeness.

The tremors had stopped now- and so had the overheated feeling, now all was left was the fatigue…that and the need to keep Derek as close as humanly possible.

"Do- do you mind if I…uh…fall asleep here for a while? I mean- you can leave as soon as I bonk out- and I know that'll be soon because I'm pretty tired, but, uh, could you stay till I do?" Stiles asked, hoping beyond hope the Alpha wouldn't leave him.

"No it's- go ahead." Derek said, laying back on the couch and pulling Stiles on top of him, basically cuddling.

It was warm….and comforting, and Stiles felt himself falling asleep quickly and happily- all thoughts of the pain completely vanishing from his mind.

He knew that Stiles said he could leave after the boy fell asleep…but Derek preferred to stay, keeping a silent, watchful eye over him.

Derek knew how much seeing Stiles in so much pain was gonna affect him, but he'd never really, truly, thought it would have been so hard. If it was anyone else….he probably would have fled just to spare _himself _the pain. He couldn't do that with Stiles though…he wasn't strong enough, but in a way he also wasn't weak enough.

So he sat and watched, taking in every detail he could while he still had the chance.

Stiles looked really peaceful sleeping…younger. Since he'd grown his hair out and lost all the puppy fat…it was almost like he was a completely different person, older, but also way more mature…at least until he opened his mouth.

Speaking of Stiles' mouth, he slept with it open, slightly moving to accommodate the air entering and leaving his lungs. The kid slept like a clingy octopus, something Derek had noticed the previous night, except now, he wasn't trying to cling to Derek, but strangling the life out of a throw-pillow, nuzzling his head into it and sighing deeply, almost like a small child.

Derek had never really been that close to Stiles…physically that is, at least not in a situation where his mind wasn't otherwise occupied. The closeness gave Derek a chance to study every mole, every freckle and every laugh-line. He could study the pattern of Stiles' breathing- how his whole being seemed to move with it, from his chest to his hips. He could study the way Stiles' erratic heart didn't stop beating unusually fast and uneven, even in his sleep - like his thoughts didn't even shut off with unconsciousness.

Derek could have spent hours and hours there, just looking and it would have satisfied him. Was that creepy? Probably. But he didn't even get the chance before Scott McCall came bursting into the room, shouting his best friend's name.

School was finally out then, great…_teenagers._

"Is he okay?" Scott asked, running up to stand beside Stiles' sleeping form, just as Isaac, Boyd, Cora, Lydia, Allison, Danny and surprisingly Ethan and Aiden, followed.

"Why is he still sleeping?!" Scott asked Derek, his voice getting frantic.

"Is he supposed to be sleeping? Is he gonna wake up?! Oh my God is he in a COMA!" Scott's eyes were wide with panic, flashing red through sheer emotion.

"Oh my God Scott calm down and let Miguel talk!" Danny interjected Scott's freak out, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Now, Derek usually like Danny, despite his horrible taste in men- he was smart, kind and could keep his mouth shut about werewolf secrets…the only problem was- the boy always addressed him as fucking _Miguel_. Like, what the shit? It was all Stiles' fault really, couldn't even come up with a decent name.

"Yes Scott, let _Derek _talk." Derek said in an annoyed tone, glaring at Danny then turning his focus back onto Scott.

"He's not in a coma. He's just taking a nap, okay?" Derek reassured, but instead of relief showing on Scott's face- he wore a look of confusion.

"Why's he taking a nap though? He'd have to be pretty exhausted to not wake up to us yet." He questioned, staring down at Stiles' sleeping form.

Derek sighed, tired. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with a concerned best-friend…the pain-taking had taken a lot from him, having done it twice in one day- and to such high levels of pain.

"The venom affected him; I drained his pain- he fell asleep from exhaustion." Derek said bluntly, deciding to stand up and stretch his limbs out a bit.

"I-was it bad?" Lydia asked from somewhere behind Scott, Aiden's arm wrapped around her.

"Because I read up on it…and it looked pretty bad." Lydia sounded pretty shaken herself, but then again the Banshee had always had a soft spot form Stiles.

"It is- it's horrible, and a werewolf must immediately take away his pain- or he'll start screaming his brains out." Derek sighed, and watched as his words affected the teenagers.

Lydia, Danny, Scott and Isaac all started tearing up- though not surprisingly since they were the most known for wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

Ethan and Aiden, who Derek still didn't trust…they looked uncomfortable and held on tighter to the waists of their lovers at the news.

Allison, Boyd and Cora…the strong, silent types- looked angry.

"I need you to understand…when he goes through it- it's not pleasant. It's not comfortable for either him, or anyone witnessing. I need you to realise this…just in case he wakes up while I'm gone." Derek informed…wondering if this group of teenagers could really handle seeing a friend of theirs so vulnerable.

"Gone?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Yes. I have to go check out the cemetery…just to scope out and see if we may have let a ghoul slip past our senses…we don't want something like this happening all over again."

"Uhhh, dude I'm pretty sure we killed all three of them." Scott said, though he was still yet to take his eyes of his sleeping friend…even to talk.

"Yes Scott- and before we thought we killed all _two _of them- you can see how that turned out." Derek jerked his head towards the vulnerable state Stiles was in.

"Oh," Scott looked guilty, "Yeah…no, okay you do that- we'll look after him."

Derek nodded, "I won't take long- I know that all of you have school in the morning."

Most of them started to protest.

"No! You guys are going to school…Stiles' absence is already enough- if an entire group of teenagers start ditching it'll seem suspicious."

They all nodded, indicating they understood."

"Good." Derek said, and with a last look at Stiles- he left the boy in the hands of the teens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Ethan and Aiden had rarely ever seen eye-to eye…on anything, even when they were small kids.

When they were set with the task of keeping an eye out for Danny and Lydia- Aiden acted like a good little soldier and played along, loyal to the wolf that had shown them so much _generosity_.

Ethan however, had grown mixed feelings, especially after they found out Danny wasn't the important one.

He was supposed to leave Danny alone after that, dump him, ignore him…_something_. But he stayed. He stayed, because unlike Aiden…he didn't _want _the life they had. Aiden was so caught up in not being an Omega anymore…that he didn't realise their situation was basically the same. Being in a murderous pack…being treated like mindless soldiers. Even if Deucalion didn't shout insults at them every second…Ethan could hear the sly undertones of superiority hidden in his British drawl. They were Alphas…not some second-hand soldier you should just boss around.

So, he allowed himself one comfort…Danny. Danny was nice, super smart, cute and one of the most sarcastic and genuine people Ethan had ever come across.

He knew that he probably shouldn't have stayed…shouldn't have been weak and crumbled to his own feelings…but the _innocence _Danny held- the life of a carefree high schooler. Ethan wanted that too, always had.

Of course, just like Aiden kept warning him….He didn't end out with that life, instead he ended out bringing Danny into _theirs, _or well…Scott's…since their life had become more like a typical Beacon Hill's teenage werewolf 's after their pack was killed and they were spared, you know, due to their charming personalities.

During all the fighting, the defeat of the Alpha pack and the battle with the Darach English-teacher woman, Ethan had always thought of Stiles Stilinski a bubbling, loud mouthed, comedy-relief.

How wrong he was.

Stiles had saved their butts on more than one occasion…and some of those times they were still in the opposing pack! The kid had shown how resourceful and smart he was- knowing things about were-culture that even they hadn't learned until they joined Duke's pack.

While he wasn't physically the strongest…the kid was stubborn and loyal to a fault, always ready to fight for his friends…the relationship between Scott and him was always the kind of pack Ethan one day dreamed of having…

So when Lydia and Danny had shown up, claiming Stiles was bitten by a Ghoul (something both twins had encountered during their times as Omegas….they would never forget _that _smell), Ethan was fast and ready to go and support him.

What he found most enlightening, though, was the fact that Aiden was also making an appearance in the loft. Lydia wouldn't have dragged him…Aiden never, _ever _did something he considered stupid or unneeded, and no-one could make him. That's how Ethan knew Aiden actually _liked _Stilinski…and that notion made him smile.

His brother was actually settling down, making friends…_liking _dorky teenagers. Hell, he'd even caught Aiden once, when he was talking about Lydia with such an _admiring _look on his face, it was like Aiden was a completely different person.

When Danny demanded they leave the room, just to give Stiles space…he complied easily- leaving only Scott and Isaac to watch over the sleeping teen, while he, Danny, Lydia and Aiden, fixed up the rest of the group some food.

"Oh my God- what does Derek even eat?" Aiden complained, searching through the kitchen cupboards to look for _some _kind of ingredients to make an after-school snack.

"He probably lives off of his man-pain." Lydia commented, making all four teens laugh.

"Cora says they usually order take-out." Danny said, also looking disapprovingly at the lack of _anything _resembling food.

"How does that even work with the body he has?" Lydia asked in shock, and Ethan noticed the look of jealousy cross his brother's face.

"I don't now- probably a werewolf thing." Danny shrugged.

"Hey!" Aiden interjected, "Weres can be fat! I've seen heaps of fat betas…We have to work hard for our physique!"

"Suuuuure." Lydia chuckled.

"Sooo…pizza?" Ethan asked, looking at the others and hoping Aiden and Lydia didn't get into one of their 'cute' little banters.

"Pizza." They agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Derek and Peter in the cemetery…..talk about Mama Stilinski- PETER KNEW HER AHHHHH!

When the teens had arrived after school, Derek had figured he was no longer needed and made an excuse to leave…not really wanting to be there when the twins were. That didn't mean that his excuse was fake though…he actually _should _go scope out the graveyard…just in case.

Of course when he got there, he saw a familiar figure placing down flowers at his family's group of graves.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Derek sighed, eyeing his uncle warily.

"What? I can't pay respects to my _dead family_?" Peter sassed back, smirking at Derek once and then turning on his heels- walking in the direction of another row of graves. Peter still had one more bouquet of flowers, and Derek followed him, curious to see who else he was visiting there.

Eventually, after weaving his way through a couple rows, Derek found himself standing alongside Peter, in front of a dark marble grave- engraved and painted with ornate flowers around the left-hand side.

_ANGELIKA BOŻENA STILINSKI_

_~1969- 2009~_

_Loved Mother, Daughter and Wife_

_Na zawsze w naszych sercach_

It was obvious this was Stiles' mother's grave, due to the last name and the dates described. 2009, that certainly wasn't long ago… for some reason Derek had assumed Stiles' mother had died many years ago…maybe when the boy was a young child…but Stiles was thirteen, somehow that made it seem so much sadder…

_"Na zawsze w naszych sercach." _Peter said, staring at the grave and reading the last line, "Forever in our hearts."

"She was Polish you know…always had an accent, and mumbled in polish under her breath- it was quite endearing, especially when she tried and failed to pronounce words." Peter went on, a nostalgic look on his face.

"You _knew _her?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Yes Derek, I did. I was a rather sociable man before the fire- you know that." Peter quipped, smirking.

"What was she like?" Derek asked, wondering why he was so curios… probably something to do with Stiles.

"Beautiful. When she walked into the room- the whole place lit up. She had a _brutal _sense of humour ,which you know I'd adore. She played the piano well- only her own compositions of course…something about how new music should be let out into the air, instead of being suffocated in _waiting. _Her name, Angelika means angelic and her middle name Bozena means divine gift….all people who'd ever met her would agree that both apply. She was a real mystery that one…" Peter looked clearly fond.

"How did you even _meet _her?" Derek asked, still completely baffled that Peter knew the woman so well as to talk about her like an old friend.

"She used to own the old Antique book store down town. You know, _Dialogue_ – the one on Finn street? I used to go there all the time for old mythology books- she was always so welcoming."

Huh.

"How did she die?" Derek asked, looking down at the pretty grave…still feeling a bit off about the '2009' carved into it.

Peter looked over at Derek and smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be here for the Ghouls. I assume that's what you came here for."

Derek glared at him, "I don't smell any traces- and you know how pungent their smell is. So, cause of death?"

"Why are you so _interested _Derek? Hmmmm?" Peter asked, and Derek knew the bastard knew _exactly _why Derek was so interested.

"Peter." Derek warned, crossing his arms and putting on his best glare, which did….absolutely nothing.

"I'll only tell you if you tell _me _why you're so interested." Peter said, totally enjoying the moment of power he held over his nephew.

"Ugh. Fine. I just want to know more….about, Stiles. Okay?" Derek said the sentence through clenched teeth and with _flushing (_an Alpha DID NOT blush!) cheeks.

"Aww now was that so hard Der-der?" Peter asked in a mocking tone.

Derek was seriously looking back at his young self in disappointment…How could he have ever let _this _guy be his best friend?

"Peter." Derek sighed.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" Peter said with a chuckle, "You should lighten up more nephew…enjoy life!"

Derek rolled his eyes and coughed.

….

"Suicide." Peter said simply, his face lacking any of his previous jokes…he actually almost appeared- Sad?

Suicide…Stiles' mother commit suicide? What.

"Why did she-" Derek couldn't finish the sentence, chocking on the words…the _very notion_ of a younger Stiles must have gone through…and how he still seemed so bubbly.

"Ahh, now young nephew- that wouldn't be my story to tell." Peter sassed.

Well Derek bloody didn't know how he was gonna get _Stiles _to tell him.

**Thanks for all the awesome comments!**

My Tumblr: blog/sageandmilk


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_ "Mum- get up." A young Stiles whispered, shaking his slumbering mother- trying to rouse her._

_"Hmmmmph." The woman moaned, rustling deeper into the covers._

_"Mum, it's almost six in the afternoon." Stiles sighed- shaking her again._

_"Go away- let me sleep!" His mother moaned, her voice thick with accent._

_"Mum- you gotta take your pills." Stiles sighed and then began pulling all of her blankets off- causing the woman to grumble and begrudgingly open her golden eyes._

_"Whaaat?" She asked, pouting._

_Stiles just crossed his arms and nodded towards the glass of water and set of pills on her bedside table._

_"Oh no- I'm not taking those baby. No way." Stiles mother declared, crossing her arms._

_"What? Why not? You take them every other day." Stiles questioned._

_"Yes, and I was stupid to." His mother responded. Stiles just stood, waiting for his explanation._

_"I've got it all figured out Stiles." She said, wide eyed and deadly serious._

_"Got what figured out?" Stiles sighed, used to her antics._

_"Them. The government…they're making the doctors tell me to take those pills- making me take them so they can suppress my thoughts!" she cried- looking angry._

_"They don't supress your thoughts mum- they help you get better…make you rational." Stiles reasoned._

_"No! They only want me to take them…because I've got them all figured out! They want me to forget- to control me!" his mother spoke with deadly calm, almost as if she was talking about the weather._

_"Mum- the pills are fine. Just take them- okay?" Stiles asked, picking up the pills himself and reaching towards her._

_"No!" Stiles' mum shouted, smacking his hands away and scattering the pills across the room._

_"No Stiles you don't understand…you can't see the truth!"_

_"Mum- just take the-"_

_"No! no no no no NO!"his mum shouted, cover her ears and shaking her head, refusing to listen to him._

_He always hated seeing her on her bad days._

_"Ugh- fine, do whatever you want, I'll just leave the bottle here in case you change your mind okay?" he asked her, knowing he wouldn't get a response back…._

It was late afternoon when Derek arrived back at the loft, only Cora still there, watching over Stiles like a guard dog. The others must've gone home.

He excused Cora, knowing Mondays were always big homework days, and watched as she made her way up to her room.

They'd moved Stiles over onto his bed, one of them (probably Scott ) had removed his jeans, placing them on the foot of Derek's bed and tucking Stiles in.

Derek doubted Stiles had woken up at all in the time his friends were there…the pain had probably taken a lot out of him, even if it only lasted a small moment.

Derek removed his shoes and hopped onto the bed next to Stiles' sleeping form, resting his back against the headboard. He reached over, grabbing a book from his bedside table that he'd been reading, Terry Pratchet's _The Colour of Magic-_ one of his long time favourites.

With Derek being a werewolf, people often wrongly assumed that he'd hate reading fantasy books. In reality it was quite the opposite…

Pratchet's books, and many others, never reminded him of his life, his struggles…they were set in a completely different world, a different reality.

When he read books, he didn't have to be Derek Hale, didn't have to be the guy who'd lost his whole family, and didn't have to be the broken man he was. Instead he was no-one at all. Reading about other people's lives, going into their world…he didn't have to _be _anybody- didn't have to think, didn't have to feel. Instead he only read and imagined. That was the power of books- a power he'd always loved.

So he sat there and read, watched as the sun slowly set, casting a dull shadow over the loft and leaving the place silent, but ultimately comfortable.

It was about seven pm when Stiles finally roused, huffing and rolling around like a kitten.

"Mmmm- Derek?" Stiles asked, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up, his chocolate hair sticking up every which-way.

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asked, placing his book down into his lap, bookmarking it.

"What, ugggggh. What time is it?" Stiles asked, yawning mid- sentence.

"It's about seven, you hungry?" Derek asked, knowing Stiles had only had toast for lunch.

"Nah, I'm cool." Stiles responded, sitting up a bit more and peaking down curiously at the book in Derek's lap.

"Watcha reading, shugarlips?" Stiles asked, again insisting on using that stupid nickname.

"The Colour of Magic." Derek responded, handing the boy the book and deciding to ignore the pet-name.

"Ohh cool! My mum used to read that to me when I was little!" Stiles said excitedly, flipping the book over in his hands over and over.

"Really? Mine did too….never thought other parents did too- wouldn't think of it as a book to read to your kids." Derek commented…maybe if he, himself, opened up to Stiles- Stiles would do the same and then Derek could learn more about him?

"Are you kidding?! It's an awesome kid's book. Besides, mum used to read me Lovecraft- and at my age that shit was _impossible _to understand." Stiles chuckled.

"My parents were more into long fantasy epics for us." Derek admitted," Cora's favourite was _His Dark Materials_… Laura liked _Harry Potter _purely because of Lupin and Sirius, she found it ironic or something…my mother's favourite was _The Chronicles of Narnia_- she loved the stories of all the different worlds stuck in tiny little ponds…and the idea of what heaven truly was." Derek felt as if he had spoken too much too soon, because Stiles was staring at him a little bit perplexed- as if he couldn't believe Derek was actually _sharing_.

Stiles continued to stare for a moment, moth slightly agape, but then- seemingly noticing his actions, he snapped out of it.

"Sooo…what's your favourite then?" he asked Derek, seeming genuinely interested.

"I-uh…I liked _A Series of Unfortunate events." _Derek admitted.

"A series of- wait. So you _like _Lemony Snicket? As in sass-master, ramble head- Lemony Snicket? Dude- you struck me as more of a Stephen King kinda guy." Stiles looked genuinely shocked.

"I _used _to read the books all the time. Over and over- every year." Derek shared.

"Why '_Used to'?_" Stiles asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

'Really? You can't figure it out?" Derek asked, almost demandingly.

"Nope. Looks like you're gonna have to give me some insight." Stiles grinned.

Derek sighed, "The main character's parents died of arson…in fact arson was a recurring unfortunate event in those books." OH, how awkward saying that was!

"Oh, uh, yeah…sorry to bring that up." Stiles said slowly, looking as pained as Derek felt.

"It's fine. If I can't talk about them…I'll forget them- and that's just insulting to their memory." Derek said, though in later years, he hadn't actually been able to talk to anybody- due to the fact the only people he ever confided in kept ending up dead.

"Yeah- I um…I agree." Stiles responded, smiling a small smile at Derek.

"Is that why you talk to your mother so much?" Derek asked in a small tone, trying to phrase the conversation so he wouldn't hurt the teen's feelings in any way.

"Yeah, actually, it is. I don't talk to her as much as you saw at the cemetery though, that was just me trying to bore you guys out of hiding…but sometimes I do just go there after school, sit and talk about random shit…just to feel close to her, you know? She was my best friend." Stiles didn't looked pained as he said it, he looked happy in his nostalgia.

"I talk to Laura sometimes…used to talk to Cora too, but, ahh- turns out that was pretty stupid since she didn't actually die." Derek attempted at a joke.

"Wow- it must've been amazing to see her again." Stiles said.

"Yeah- yeah, it truly was." Derek responded, knowing Cora upstairs was probably listening…he'd never really told her how much he'd missed her.

"I don't actually know what I'd give…or what dad would give, to see mum again." Stiles admitted, looking down like he was saying something Derek wouldn't want to hear.

"How- how did she…if you don't, ah, mind…" Derek tried to ask, he did…but it was a hard question.

Luckily, Stiles seemed to catch on.

"How did she die, you mean?" He asked, looking at Derek sadly.

"She uhh…got sick, like not physically…mentally. She'd had it since I was born…but it only got real bad when I was about eleven, she, ah…she escalated quickly after that- and she couldn't cope well- so when she decided she wanted to die- that was that." Stiles' seemed sad, like he was holding something back. But his voice was strong- not faltering.

"Thanks for this talk Derek…I know we're not necessarily friends…but it was nice." Stiles admitted with a small, shy smile.

Derek just stayed silent, smiling back and nodding in agreement.

**If you wanted a detailed description of how I imagined Mama Stilinski dying, here's my idea: s/9548345/1/My-Fault**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Derek and Stiles sat in a comfortable silence after their talk, just reading their respective books and laying side by side on the bed. It was oddly domestic… and weird especially since it was with _Derek Hale._ Stiles loved every second of it.

After a while of reading though, Stiles felt his phone ringing and sighed, assuming it was one of his friends checking up on him. God- they really must have been bored at school.

"'Sup? "He answered the phone- noticing Derek staring at him- _probably listening in_ the creeper!

"Stiles." His dad responded. Oh shit! He was _so _not looking forward to _this _particular conversation!

"Stiles, are you okay- Melissa said you were in capable hands, but that it wouldn't be good for me to come see you? Now, I've only stayed away because I trust that woman, but you need to tell me right now what's going on." His dad sounded worried, which was pretty much a given at this point.

"I uhhhh." Stiles really had no idea where to start.

"Dad- I got bitten, by something supernatural and venomous …It's not lethal! But, it's unpleasant." That was as good a start as any.

"Unpleasant?" His dad asked.

"Uh, yeah…the effects- it's probably worse than it looks and I swear to God it'd be better if you didn't witness it." Stiles sounded as if he was pleading, and maybe he was.

"Stiles…"

"No, Dad. I'll be fine- it'll only last for a few days…maybe more, but I'll be perfectly fine and I'll come home and everything will be good- you just have to trust me, okay?"

"I'm just worried Stiles, that's all." His dad sounded pained.

"I know Dad, and I'm sorry. But it's for the best, I swear. I gotta go now, but I promise I'll call you every day to keep you updated." That was a straight up lie, but Stiles couldn't really handle the way the conversation was going.

"This wasn't a really comforting, or very long talk kiddo." His dad sighed.

"I know, but I gotta go, okay? I love you, so…bye?"

His father sighed again, "Goodbye son." And then there was the beep indicating his father had hung up.

Stiles groaned and flopped back onto Derek's bed, flinging his hands out to his side.

"This is shit." He declared, wondering how long it would take for his dad to not care and come looking for him anyway.

"I'm sorry." Derek voiced from next to him, not really sounding awkward at all…which was weird. Had they really grown that comfortable around each other?

"Why? It's not your fault. It's just a shit situation." Stiles rolled over to stare at Derek.

"I-uh, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow." He announced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow- way to change the topic dude….why not?" Stiles asked, sitting up and staring at Derek.

"I have to go to work." Derek answered calmly.

….

…

WHAAAAAAT!?

"You have a job." Stiles deadpanned.

"Yes."

"A real, 'I'm participating in society' job." Stiles stared.

"Yes." Derek looked _mildly _uncomfortable.

"What are you anyway? A mechanic? A dog-trainer? A HITMAN!?" Stiles was actually starting to enjoy this, the guessing game of Derek's job. He'd never really imagined Derek with a job…but then again the guy did have to pay the bills.

"I'm a social-worker." Derek admitted, looking down at his shoes.

"Really?" Stiles asked, totally surprised…Derek didn't really seem all that 'social', at least not in the time Stiles had gotten to know him.

"I work with special needs kids…go around and visit their houses, take them to movies and stuff, help them learn when normal teachers have given up." Derek said with an almost wistful look on his face.

"Wow. Never took you for a kid-person." Stiles admitted, looking at Derek in a whole new way.

"They- they're not like adults. They don't judge you, or at least not for things other than how many Yugio cards you've collected. They don't judge people on appearances, background or history… not the ones I work with anyway." Derek actually looked…passionate as he talked about his work.

"That's actually really sweet Derek."….oh God. What did he just say? Oh man, was he blushing? He was totally blushing.

"Who's looking after me tomorrow then? You can't just leave me without a babysitter." Stiles Stilinski: master of diversion.

"I've already texted Scott, he'll take time off of school- actually this time it gives him an excuse to; because I'm pretty sure he was eventually going to anyway." Derek shook his head and smiled.

"So…the others aren't skipping too? Not that I want them too- I just thought they, especially Cora, would jump at the chance." Stiles asked lamely.

"Do you honestly think the teachers wouldn't notice a whole group of friends absent from school and not go bat-shit over it?" Derek asked, raising his (very expressive) eyebrows.

"Yeah, you have a point there…although you may be underestimating just how much teachers actually _don't give a shit _about their students- especially the ones at our school, like, you have no idea dude."

"I did go to that School you know, and I'm not that much older than you, so I'm pretty sure all the teachers are the same." Derek stated, smirking.

"Wow…did you have FINSTOCK?!" Stiles asked.

"Yeah- he usually went around in really tight shorts and complained about his wife not having sex with him…_really loudly _too." Derek grimaced.

"Wow. Yeah, he still does that…the shorts thing, not the wife- they got divorced."

"_Never _would've seen that coming." Derek muttered, though intentionally loudly so Stiles could hear him.

They both laughed, and Stiles, not for the first time, wondered when things had gotten this easy, this _friendly _between them.

It felt nice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Scott arrived in the early morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Stiles was still asleep, being an exhausted (poisoned) teenager- he'd probably be asleep for at least a few more hours.

Derek was already ready to leave for work- dressed in jeans and a Henley, he left with a backpack slung over his shoulder, a large cup of coffee in his hand and a list of verbal instructions for Scott to follow.

Scott had known for a while what Derek's job was…it seemed as if, being two Alphas sharing a town- you kind of get to know those things about each other.

Scott wasn't really surprised when he found out what Derek's job was either. The dude may have been shit at being a werewolf (and seriously- the guy was born that way- how could he even fail that much?!), but he was actually okay at being a human.

Scott had this theory, that maybe, Derek wasn't meant to be a wolf- that, if he'd been born into another life, he would've been happy, chipper and generally _not _a complete asshole. He still didn't trust him though…no matter how much potential Derek had- he'd still made some pretty damned horrible decisions in the past, and Scott truly felt that, if Derek wanted to gain trust0 he'd have to prove himself worthy of it.

He also knew Derek's apparent…_feelings _towards his best friend. Now, initially Scott had wanted to rip his throat out, but he was way too busy going 'what the fuck' to really have a chance. He could _smell _the desire…he was pretty sure every wolf could, and it made him want to throw up a little. Not because Derek was a _guy, _but because he was…well, Derek.

Like, he wasn't _that _bad- but honestly, every time he caught those vibes from the other Alpha- he got, oddly…territorial? Which made sense, because Stiles was _his _pack- not Derek's. The dude could tuck away his arousal and kindly _fuck off, _Stiles was _his _bro.

But he kind of also resigned himself to the fact that it was happening- that his best friend had somehow managed to attract a creepy, elder male- and that he could do nothing to stop it.

Derek had also taken care of Stiles, taking away his pain, looking after him- _constantly _saving Stiles' life whenever Scott couldn't. And, even if he was uncomfortable…he was still grateful for the fact that his friend was still breathing.

He still didn't like it, but it wasn't as if you could just _stop _someone from feeling something. So he'd just have to deal, besides, there were way more important things to worry about- like the fact that his best friend looked like absolute shit. Not literal shit….but it was a pretty good comparison.

As soon as Scott had entered the loft, turning round the corner and spotting the figure on the bed…he felt like crying. It hadn't been that bad the other day…while still terrible, Stiles hadn't looked like _death_. Not like he looked like now.

Seriously, Stiles was lying, curled up in the foetal position, blankets falling off his shoulders- and shivering. He was pale, and not like that 'I'm an introvert and haven't left my house' pale, but whiter that Scott had ever seen. Sweating, dark circle under his eyes, and most of his breaths coming out in small whimpers…Stiles looked like a wreck.

Derek had tried to calm Scott down, after, initially, he'd freaked out so bad at the visual- he maybe wolfed out a little. Derek explained that, apparently, Stiles' condition was a _good _thing. It only got that bad towards the end. The victims getting symptoms kind of like pneumonia mixed with a concussion- plus the whole 'unbearable pain' thing.

So it meant Stiles was on the mend…that his pain would be over soon.

Scott really didn't know if he could handle it… Seeing his friend like that, _his brother._

But, luckily, for the first couple of hours- Stiles was asleep, rolling restlessly as Scott lay beside him, taking his pain. Eventually, though, Scott had to stop taking away the pain…realising that he was wasting his energy on draining Stiles' discomfort- rather than waiting for the real pain to come. He wanted to have full-force pain sucking abilities when the time came.

Which, when it did, truly scared the crap out of him.

Stiles screamed. Throat-tearing and _tortured. _Eyes tight shut and entire body tense with pain- twitching with it. It was only for a moment, half a second maybe…but Scott had still seen, and it was something he'd never un-see…never un-hear.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Scott soothed, rocking his best-friend back and forth, palms on Stiles' neck- still taking the pain.

"It's okay man, I'm here I'm not leaving." Scott whispered, rubbing his friends back and trying to calm himself, as well as his honorary brother.

Stiles was a shaking, heavy breathing mess in his arms. Nodding along to Scott's words and hugging him around the waist tightly.

"I-I warn you…De'rk said…that I'm a-a cuddle monster afteeer." Stiles slurred, burrowing his face into Scott's chest.

"Well, he must have enjoyed that." Scott muttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Mmmmm- I did." Stiles muttered, curling into Scott, the pain having seemingly vanished, and turned him into some kind of affectionate kitten.

It didn't stop Scott's jitters though…he'd just witnessed probably the most horrible moment in his life…and he'd had some pretty fucked-up moments.

"You did what?" Scott asked Stiles, scooting up the bed to rest more comfortably.

"Enjooooy cuddling!" Stiles replied happily. "Cuddling Deeeerek."

Oh God.

Scott groaned, why couldn't Stiles still be in love with Lydia? Or even Danny? Scott actually _liked _those two.

"You're completely drunk aren't you?" he asked Stiles, cording his hands through the other boy's hair. Atleas the boy wasn't in pain anymore- Scott didn't think he could handle any more of that.

"I hav—ent taken aanny al-ko-hol." Stiles muttered, his voice filled with the wrath of an angry kitten.

Scott chuckled.

"I meant you're pretty out of it. Hmmm…what do you think of Peter?" he asked. Taking advantage of a drunken friend was what he lived for. Stiles always said the most awesome stuff when he was drunk.

"Pet'r is a total douche-face Mc Zoooombie noodle. The dude should seriously go and frolic in a field of wolfsbane." Stiles sounded serious, like he didn't just say douche face Mc Zombie noodle out loud.

"Frolic in a field of wolfsbane? You mind if I tell Isaac that one? He'd love to use it on Aiden."

"Mm, what'eva." Stiles muttered, sleepily.

They stayed there for a moment, breathing, healing.

"Hey Scott?" Stiles asked, rolling over to look him in the face, big, whiskey eyes blinking up blearily.

"Yeah bud?" Scott asked, smiling down at his dopy friend.

"Do ya think Dad's mad at me 'cause I look like her?" Stiles asked tiredly.

…

Wow, okay, serious discussion.

"I think he is." Stile decided.

"What no! Dude, if anything he's probably happy about it." Scott reassured, sad about where this conversation was going.

"I'm a bad son." Stiles muttered, and Scott could hear the small sniffles- oh Jesus, Stiles was crying!

"No way! You make him eat healthy, and you keep him outta danger and- Stiles! Why would you even think that?" Scott was shocked; he honestly didn't know his friend had been feeling that way.

"I took away his _wife_! And- and I'm always skipping school- and making him worry! And he drinks a lot because of me and I- I." Stiles choked off, burrowing his face into Scott's legs.

"Hey, no dude! Hey! You're the best son _ever. _I'm pretty sure my mum even thinks so…in fact I'm almost certain you're her favourite son." Scott hugged him tight, almost feeling like crying a little himself.

"Really?" Stiles asked, smiling shakily and staring up at him with, wide, innocent eyes.

"Yeah dude- she talks about you constantly." Scott reassured. And it was the truth; his mum truly did love Stiles like a son.

"Sorry to steal your pedestal…does this mean I get Christmas presents now?" Stiles asked all expressions of sadness gone from his face.

Scott guessed it was probably just the after effects, messing with Stiles' mind and emotions.

"You steal my presents and I'll end you." Scott warned no seriousness in his voice at all.

"Oh it is _on _McCall!"

And just like that, Scott found himself, if just for a little while- forgetting everything he just witnessed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The fact that Stiles had been basically drunk almost the entire time he spent with Scott- _sucked_. Because the next day: no Scott. Apparently seeing Stiles in intense agony took its toll on people, Stiles wouldn't know though, he only felt it- not witnessed it (though he was pretty sure that was 100% worse).

So Scott had apologised, but pleaded to have a day at school; saying that it was almost impossible to see his best friend in so much pain, that he couldn't cope- that it was like _torture_…and that he needed a while to recuperate.

Now, Stiles loved Scott. Loved him like a brother. But if Scott felt seeing him like that was bad…did he not realise what _feeling _it was like?

The worst part about Scott not being there though was the fact that with Derek still having to work …

_Someone still_ had to take care of him, and it had to be a werewolf.

And all the werewolves he was even _remotely _comfortable with (ie. Isaac, Scott, Cora, Boyd, Aiden and Ethan) were at school- learnin' it up. Like the _non-poisoned_ little peeps they were.

So, of course, that left Peter fucking Hale; evil villain extraordinaire to take on the task as Stiles' babysitter.

"Whhhhhy did it have to be _you_?" Stiles moaned into a pillow- Derek's pillow to be precise, since Stiles had woken up even weaker that morning. It was a nice pillow. Smelled nice. Felt nice. Reminded him of nice things…or people.

"Surely I'm not that bad." Peter sighed.

The lightly bearded man was sitting over on the loft's blue velvet couch- reading some weird Latin tome, with his feet placed up on the desk. Both he and Stiles had agreed that it would be better if they just ignored each other- until Stiles eventually, and inevitably succumbed to the effects of the Ghoul toxin.

"You tried to _bite _me." Stiles whined- picking his head up from the pillow to glare at Peter from across the room. Seriously, why did Derek have his bed out in the open anyway? Weren't werewolves supposed to be highly guarded creatures?

"And you threw a Molotov cocktail at me and helped my nephew slash my throat out- I think we're even." Peter drawled, rolling his eyes and turning back to his book.

It had been like that ever since Derek had left Stiles in Peter's (not so capable) hands. Snarky banter, sarcasm and Stiles feeling the need to shove mistletoe up the blue-eyed man's butt…

Unfortunately, every time Stiles even tried getting out of Derek's bed- he fell back in again, overcome with the feeling of nausea and heat.

Stupid fucking toxin.

Stiles groaned, rolling up to look at the ceiling.

He was bored.

He missed Scott.

He missed his Dad.

He missed _Derek._

"You know, you wouldn't be like this if you'd just accepted the bite." Peter sighed, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah- and once a month I'd be a fury Chihuahua- no thank you." Stiles muttered, mostly to himself, but he knew full well that Peter could hear him.

"There are benefits to being a wolf Stiles." Peter said, placing his book down and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, I know. Superpowers- I _have _witnessed it a fair few times you know." At first he'd been kind of scared…then jealous…then scared again, when he'd realised the kind of hardships people actually had to suffer to be a werewolf.

"No- I meant emotionally. When Erica was turned," Stiles winced at that…Erica wasn't really mentioned much anymore, "She felt better- because she lost her epilepsy. But Boyd…when he was turned…he was _better._"

What was Peter trying to get across here?

Peter kept going, "Because it helped him forget, his wolf helped him _overcome _all those things in his life. His sister's disappearance…His family's money troubles, his popularity status…Becoming a werewolf- it helps you focus on _life _– on the earth…the air, the heartbeats around you. And though it might not take away all the pain- it helps you conquer it."

Stiles…while this was a revelation to him…did not understand why Peter was willingly talking to him.

"What are you getting at exactly?" Stiles asked, and although it hurt his head- he sat up to rest against the headboard so that he could look at the man.

"I'm getting at the fact that I _know _how hard this stuff has been for you- and not just the Ghoul either…all of it. The past year and a half Stiles- you haven't been coping." Peter was looking at him right in the eye…he actually almost looked concerned. And if Stiles knew one thing about Peter Hale- it was that the dude didn't just get _concerned. _Peter was like Stiles: Care about those close to you, and to Hell with all the rest. Stiles had always acknowledged it as one of his own worst flaws.

"I've been totally fine coping." Stiles snapped, glaring at Peter and crossing his arms.

Peter smiled, though it looked sad.

"Stiles- I know you think the bite is a curse…but it's a gift, and I _swear _it would help you, not just physically." Why was Peter saying these things? Why did he care? What the fuck was even happening?

"Can we please drop this now- I'm really not changing my mind about the bite, and I'd rather not talk about it." Stiles didn't sound angry at Peter- because he wasn't, in Peter's mind- the bite was a gift, something to help you. But Stiles knew he was better off human- that he could help in _more _ways than just another set of fangs and claws.

"Holy _fuck _I stink!" Stiles whined- sniffing at his arm-pits and grimacing.

He'd been bed ridden for two days, and prior to that only moving from the kitchen-to the couch- to the bed…so he really hadn't showered at all for a while (sure he'd made trips to the bathroom- but he hadn't really considered staying there long enough to actually _bathe_). Not to mention the amazing amounts of sweat he'd let out during his 'screaming sessions'. God, the smell was foul.

"Imagine what it's like to a wolf nose." Peter grunted from the floor. The show off was doing _one handed push ups_- and Stiles, even though it literally pained him, noticed that he was just as built as his nephew….and if you looked at his face…probably not that much older.

Okay! That thought train was disturbing- what with the guy being a psychotic serial killer…and honestly the most goddamn sassy (and not in a good way) guy Stiles had ever met.

"Nup. Nope. I cannot take any more of this. Take me to the shower Jeeves!" Stiles called- raising his hand, pointed in the air, as he laid face down- into the pillow, mostly smothering his words.

"Get there yourself brat." Peter grunted- still working out.

Stiles chuckled evilly.

"You do realise, my good sir, that, if I don't have a shower- it's just gonna get _worse_…and worse…and it's probably gonna ferment into some kind of _mould _and-"

"OKAY!" Peter relented, jumping up and striding over to the bed.

Success!

Then, at a grace only a werewolf could accomplish, Peter ducked down and hoisted Stiles up, and over his left shoulder- in a fireman's carry.

"Uggggh." Stiles moaned, as Peter started walking to the bathroom. Being upside-down, not to mention the actual act of _getting upside-down _had caused him do become very nauseated, fucking Peter.

"Throw up on me, and I'll break your neck." Peter warned, as he continued his slow and steady pace to the bathroom. At least he wasn't jogging? Asshole.

"I hate you. Everything fucking thing about you Hale." Stiles groaned, trying to breathe properly as he felt the blood rush to his head.

Why was this _life_?

When they hit the bathroom, Peter dumped him in the tub- none too gently either- and Stiles felt his lunch rise to the back of his throat, only just managing to keep it down.

"You," Stiles declared, pointing to a smug Peter and glaring, "Are my _least _favourite."

"Just shower Stiles." Peter sighed.

Stiles nodded pointedly to the door, crossing his arms and waiting for the creepy uncle to leave.

"Oh no no no! I have to stay Stiles! What if you have an episode?" Peter asked smirking like a sick teenage boy's discomfort was all the enjoyment he needed in life.

"Ugh, yep- _so _much hate- like, a_ metric crap load_ of hate_."_ Stiles grumbled as he closed the shower curtain, it was coloured and non-see through thank God! Seriously, who even made see through shower curtains? What kind of purpose did they have? A false sense of security? Ugh!

Stiles took his clothes of slowly, and awkwardly (knowing there was a former-killer in the room was putting him on edge), his muscles ached from being in bed so long- and from all the writhing.

He started up the shower, turning it just nigh of boiling. The heat reminded him strongly of the pain he's been going through the past couple of days, but lately- so had everything and he needed the heat to sooth his aching muscles.

Stiles washed himself off with _so much freaking soap, _like- he was pretty sure he owed Derek some new…uh, _peach bubble lather_? Huh- that was the same soap he used.

Now that he thought of it…the shampoo and conditioner were the same too…so did Derek buy them especially for him? Aww! That's awfully kind!

But wait…the bottles were at least three quarters empty…and Stiles knew for a fact that Cora had her own bathroom upstairs (he'd heard her showering! He wasn't a perv!), so it would've taken Derek months to use up that much product…and-

"I don't hear any scrubbing!" Peter's annoying voice came from behind the shower curtain, cutting off Stiles' thoughts.

"Listening to people shower is gross and paedophilic- go snort mountain ash and die!" Stiles shouted back, but inwardly he was still wondering about the weird 'me and Derek have the same shower-products coincidence'.

"Your heart-rate is elevated…and you've stopped washing. If you are even _thinking _about jerking of with me in the room, so help me God I will castrate you." Peter said, both sounding teasing and threatening at the same time.

"I'm not thinking about wanking- well not until you mentioned it Jesus! I just noticed something disturbing…" Stiles muttered- angered at Peter for reminding him of his teenage libido. Seriously, he would've been waking up with an awkward 'hello' every morning if it weren't for the pain attacks and in Derek's bed too! It was embarrassing! It wasn't his fault he'd been subjected to a house full of werewolves, not allowing him to jerk it! It took ages to get it down when it popped up too! Like, years! You can't just _will away _an erection! God Damn.

"Ohh, do tell!" and if he was getting even slightly interested at all thinking about hard-ons, the sound of Peter Hale sounding like a gossipy neighbourhood mum immediately turned him off.

"I- it's just…." Stiles sighed, placing his head under the still running water…wondering if by chance it would drown him, just to get him away from Peter.

"Go ooon." Peter urged.

"Derek has like, all the same bathroom products as me." Stiles muttered, and saying it out loud made it even more confusing.

Peter started laughing like he'd heard the best joke ever. Stiles didn't see what was so funny.

"Oh-oh my God, of course he does!" Peter laughed, "Oh! Ony he would be that pathetic oh my God! He can't even grow the balls to steal your clothes?" Peter just laughed more…and Stiles wondered what the hell he was on about…some kind of inside joke?

"Settling for washing smells? Hah! Priceless. Oh thank you for this information Stiles. I'm going to enjoy teasing him about it mercilessly." Peter still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Ah, no problem?" Stiles didn't really understand, so he just shrugged and went back to his shower.

**Thanks for all the really cool comments- Reading them makes me super happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Trust issues**

Stiles was actually feeling pretty good. Nice and clean after showering and lounging on a bed with freshly changed sheets- courtesy of one Peter Hale. So nice of him! Though…it had taken Stiles a total 45 minutes of whining to get Peter to get off of his lazy evil ass and actually do it- but never the less, Stiles counted it as a win.

So yeah, pretty comfy- but still, nauseated and bone-dead tired. He didn't really even have the energy to annoy Peter any more- a thing he'd _consistently _been doing that entire day.

Both he and Peter could tell what it meant- even if they didn't speak of it aloud. Peter moved closer- reading his tome whilst lounging _next _to Stiles rather than half-way across the loft- casually, but totally not casually, glancing at Stiles every few seconds- warily.

Derek, Deaton, and Peter had warned him about it…the _lead up_…he hadn't felt it like this before- but Derek had told him it would be different this time…because this time he was close to healing. This time the toxin had something to fight against.

He felt sluggish, and uncomfortable- like his body was too big and his skin just wanted to break. He was dizzy, thirsty and tired all at the same time. It wasn't painful, it was actually almost itchy. What was really bothering Stiles…was what he knew would be to come.

The thing that had been bothering him ever since _it _first happened.

"Derek…Derek says it'll be over soon." Stiles mumbled sleepily to Peter- he was lying down, but couldn't really sleep under the stress.

Derek had talked to him before Scott came over- since that was the last time Stiles had _properly _seen him- what with the exhaustion and passing out.

Peter nodded.

"Yes. Your, uh, symptoms, are indicative of one who is nearing the end of the detox." Peter looked…almost guarded- but not vicious like he normally did around Stiles. The again, he hadn't looked vicious that much lately anyway- Stiles had a theory that was because of Cora's influence.

"Is the end gonna hurt?" Stiles asked- even though he felt like a child asking about an injection at the doctors.

"Everything hurts Stiles." Peter said, and went back to reading his weird tome.

Ugh- he was such a downer.

Stiles started to drift off; the loft becoming a haze before his eyes...just colours. Brown of the wood, yellow of the sunlight…more brown…blue- probably the couch.

Stiles just looked at the haze before his eyes, and counted the colours- like a child playing a game.

Brown

Light brown

Grey, green, blue

Silver

Brown again…hey, there was a lot of brown in Derek's apartment.

Browny red…bricks.

Red

Red

Red

Redredredered

RED!

_Red Fire! _

He was on fire…

He was on fire!

He could see it…he could _feel _it! It was so _strong_.

It _hurt. _Like all the other times it hurt. But just because he'd experienced it before doesn't mean he didn't even hesitate to cry out and _scream_.

He was burning. It felt…not hot- but cold- and sharp, and that sensation you get when you touch a hot stove and go 'ouch'…but it was all over- inside and outside…everywhere- and it. Just. Kept. Going.

Pain. Fire. Agony and screaming.

This is what his life had become.

Peter jumped immediately when the boy started to scream, pinning his wrists to keep from thrashing and willing his veins to turn black in the process of pain-relief.

The change was instantaneous. The agonising, nightmarish screams dulled down to whimpers and sobs.

The boy was still sweating though, shivering. And Peter could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wondered how Scott McCall had dealt with seeing his friend in this position.

"Stiles?" Peter asked, leaning back and taking his hands away- deeming the boy no longer in pain.

As soon as he removed his hands though, the boy cried out- and _leaped _onto him- latching his arms around his neck and straddling his hips.

Peter rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to the back of the kid's neck, taking pain...but only _minute _amounts. Just so the boy wouldn't go crazy.

Stiles sighed, happy, but then grunted.

"You tell anyone… about this Hale and I swear to God." He breathed into Peter's neck- and Peter felt like making a joke- teasing the kid about it and putting him in misery…but he head those screams- and he could feel those tears dripping onto his collarbone.

"Just go to sleep Stiles." Peter sighed, and leaned back into a more comfortable position, falling down across the bed and ending out so he was basically _cuddling _the kid.

God. He'd never even had children before. This was not a situation he was fit for…his sister would've been better…Talia knew how to do everything.

"You're… okay with this? You… aren't trying… to kill me right?" Stiles talked slowly, but managed to get his words across- glaring at Peter suspiciously.

Peter just rolled his eyes, "No Stiles. I'm just helping you- besides- when Derek comes home and finds us like this- it'll be _hilarious _and I enjoy watching my nephew in pain."

But- Stiles was already asleep- drooling against Peter's shirt.

See- this is exactly why he had never had children…Not that he was actually old enough to be Stiles' father anyway- but the point still remained!

Might be worth it though…just to see the look on his nephew's face when he walked through that door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: **

Derek always enjoyed working with the kids, especially on the days he got to work with Jack and Lucy. Jack and Lucy were a pair of extremely smart, Autistic siblings, whose previous teachers had held them back in school, thinking that they were 'underdeveloped' in their education. Derek always loved his days teaching them, his job was to go over to their house, sit down with them…or maybe take them to the park, and teach both of them about how to act around other people…you know, manners, anger management and basically how to be social.

Isaac had laughed for a full fourteen minutes when he'd heard that, mostly because Derek couldn't do _any _of those things…

But, the thing was, Derek actually _could _act like act responsible part of society- he'd done it pretty damn well in New York. It was just…around hunters, other wolves, and _Stiles, _he got a bit…uncomfortable? Maybe it was because; out in society…it wasn't _hard. _It wasn't the real world…or at least the world he'd grow up in. He could fake it out there, be polite and talkative- and he could definitely teach kids how to do the same.

He may have taught Jack and Lucy a lot about being social, but what he really enjoyed about his job- was what _they _taught him.

Jack _loved _dinosaurs…like, a lot. So, every time Derek saw him- he learnt a new name, species and trait of some prehistoric giant, and usually went home with more than one detailed drawing of a triceratops or brachiosaurus.

Lucy- she loved maths. She _always _played fantasy baseball…for the numbers and statistics, and always brought a smile to Derek's face whenever she _insisted _he join in. She also knew how to count cards. Really, _really_ well. And for a nine-ear-old girl, that was pretty damn impressive- and scary, probably more for her parents than anyone. Derek had even brought Isaac over a few times, both to help with Lucy's social skills…and to help with Isaac's math homework.

So, Derek loved his job, and loved spending time with Jack and Lucy. He could be different, he could smile…he could _laugh _around them, when he barely did around his own house.

But…that particular day…he was _desperate _to get home, and he was pretty sure the kids could tell.

It wasn't his fault! He'd left Stiles, poor, poisoned Stiles…With _Peter_- a man who'd killed a _lot _of people, really! The man had gone on a _killing spree_. Derek deserved to have a mini-freak out!

Cora had offered to stay home, but both of them knew just how strong her bond to Stiles had grown…and her staying would have only ended the same way Scott's experience had; A lot of nightmares and crying.

Derek had talked to Scott afterwards, knowing _just _how close the two boys were- he'd known how hard the kid would've taken it.

But…Derek hadn't expected Scott to be so, _traumatised._ He was teary eyed…shaking, like he'd just witnessed something _horrific_. But then again, witnessing your best friend screaming his guts off is a pretty bad experience to go through.

Derek assumed it was because of his _own _experience with seeing Stiles, the way that he'd been a bit shell-shocked- but over-all not broken- that he'd underestimated Scott's reaction. What he hadn't taken into account was that he was a lot older than Scott, and had not known Stiles as long. Probably, also the fact that he'd witnessed the effects of Ghoul venom before- and knew what to expect.

And sadly the only person, other than Derek who probably wouldn't break down at the sight of Stiles (especially when, in the last few days of the toxin- it gets _way _worse) was his Uncle Peter- a man who was _extremely _untrustworthy.

When Derek reached the building, he almost _ran _to the elevator- anticipation rushing in his veins. He needed to see if Stiles was okay, if Peter hadn't done anything horrible.

Well…technically these last few months Peter had been a _bit _less psychotic, and rationally Derek knew his uncle would never _dare _hurt someone who meant so much to the pack.

But rationality had completely fled his brain at that point, and he rushed towards the loft's heavy doors- waiting to see what would await him inside.

When Derek slid open the heavy door, his viewpoint gave him a direct view off his own bed.

The bed held Stiles and Peter. Peter lying on his back, hand behind his head…looking relaxed and smug as fuck. Stiles…was on top of him clinging to the man like a freaking koala.

Stiles' hands were wrapped around Peter's shoulders tightly, his head buried in the man's neck, (which, was actually probably uncomfortable for the wolf), and his legs were wrapped around the man's waist.

It looked…like a rather intimate position.

…

Derek stood frozen at the door- his heart beating wildly and his emotions running laps in his brain.

"Hello Derek, how was work?" Peter, the smug bastard asked- and at that Derek _lost his shit._

There was growling and jumping and eventually it ended in Derek trying to pull Stiles off of his smug uncle…to no success.

The kid was clinging _hard_. Grumbling and complaining every time Derek tried to pull him away from Peter.

"Yeah- You see, I've _tried _already- and he'd like a freaking leach! Must've been fun when it was your turn to watch him huh?" Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At moments like that, no-matter how much Derek hated him…those actions reminded him of the _old Peter_, his best friend.

Still- right now Peter was snuggled up to Stiles- and that was unacceptable, mostly because Stiles was in a vulnerable situation, his instincts were playing tricks on him…and freaking Peter was using it like a _game_.

"You have _super strength._" Derek hissed, glaring at his uncle, "You could've pulled him off at any time."

Peter shrugged.

"In that case, you could probably, with minimal effort- pull him off right now." Peter huffed, grinning.

…Good point.

Derek, glaring angrily and huffing- did just that, causing Stiles to whine and flail and…in the end- focus on a new cuddle-target.

So, after a valiant leap, Stiles had his arms around _Derek's _neck. His legs around _Derek's _waist…and his head, and by association his open mouth…buried in the crook of Derek's neck.

Derek- well, he couldn't deny that _'little Derek' _didn't get a _'little happy'_ at all of the attention.

Peter was laughing a lot as he walked away towards the open loft doors, leaving Derek with his burden…and his growing _situation._

"Oh, and Derek?" he called back, pausing at the door, still chuckling- and probably feeling growing amusement at the _scents _Derek was giving off in that moment.

"Same bathroom products? Really?" and with that he walked out the door, leaving an _extremely _embarrassed and red-faced Derek behind.

Why had he been ever friends with that man? Why?!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Stiles woke up muggy, confused and very warm. He was only really a little awake, unable to open his eyes and sort of in that half-state of dream land where everything was dizzy and not-quite there.

He was splayed out on a really warm and really big pillow- kind of hard for a pillow too, but it smelled nice at least!

Stiles' head was located in a little dip in the pillow, and in that dip he could feel the drool he'd obviously leaked out in his sleep. Oh, well that wasn't very nice to the pillow! Not when it had been so nice and warm for him!

So, deciding he should fix his indecent act of drooling on his very kind pillow- Stiles darted out his tongue- lapping up all the liquid from the area. His pillow tasted salty, and he could feel a thrum of life under his mouth…huh, must be a magic pillow. No wonder it was so warm!

Stiles kept licking, just in case he hadn't collected all the drool- and noticed that his pillow had become stiff as a board, like it was tense for battle or something. Maybe the pillow was ticklish and didn't like to be licked? Okay then, he'll stop licking the pillow.

Instead he decided to explore, his head and eyes still muggy and heavy from sleep- he nuzzled his way out of the dip he'd been licking, and up a long, warm and smooth column. This was a really weird shaped pillow.

He nuzzled up the column until he felt something jutting out. It was scratchy!

Stiles giggled and rubbed his face against the scratchy surface lazily, basking in the funny sensation. What kind of pillow was smooth and soft one minute, and scratchy the next? Well- this pillow _was _magic!

He could hear something in the background of his mind…calling out to him- but Stiles ignored it. He was still exploring his pillow!

He left the scratchy area, and nuzzled his way up a smooth and hard area until he reached…soft?

Wow! Really soft!

Stiles quickly buried his face in the soft stuff, reaching up with his hands to play with it as well, sighing contentedly as he pet it.

This was the coolest pillow ever, warm, salty, scratchy, smooth, soft! It was like…magic!

He could still hear that noise in the background though…it seemed important too. What was it saying?

As Stiles petted the soft pillow, he listened carefully.

_"Stiles…"_

That was his name! Stiles giggled, nuzzling into the soft stuff.

"Stiles! Stiles stop!" oh, hey that was Derek's voice! Derek had a lovely voice.

"Stiles- wake up!"

Why did Derek sound so close and distressed? It was almost as if…

OH HOLY SHIT BALLS!

Derek had stayed awake for a while after Peter left…too uncomfortable and embarrassed to really do anything than just lay there and think about how much he hated everything.

But Stiles was a warm body, wrapped around him- and both his breathing and heartbeat were enough to eventually lull even a wound-up Derek to sleep.

When Derek woke up hours later, it was to orange morning sunlight streaming thought the loft windows, and Stiles Stilinski drooling heavily into the crease of his neck.

Stiles was still wrapped around him, but his vicelike grip had somewhat lessened. The drool though, that was gonna be really uncomfortable when it dried.

Derek would've pulled Stiles off, but he was warm, and in all honesty Derek was just savouring the time when he'd actually be able to be that _close _to the teenager. He knew it was unlikely any situation like this would ever come around again…and maybe he was being selfish, but he didn't want to waste it. Not when he knew Stiles was just going to go back to being a distant person in his life.

Derek probably would've laid there moping for ages- if it weren't for the slight pick-up in Stiles' heartbeat and the rasp in his breathing, that indicated the boy was on his way to waking.

He was obviously not _fully _awake yet, because both his heartbeat and breathing were still relatively calm, and he wasn't even _moving_ besides the slight tilt of his head into Derek's neck.

Derek sighed and waited patiently for the boy to wake up, expecting a slow wake due to the toxin.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was a _tongue on his neck!_

Stiles was…licking his neck, more specifically, licking his own drool off of Derek's neck. And humming too.

It was…yeah.

Derek stiffened after he got over the shock _of Stiles mouthing at his skin_ and all of his muscles went still, his breathing shallow.

Stiles made a small whining noise, but stopped licking the hollow- instead moving on to nuzzling his way up the column of Derek's neck, making small humming noises as he went that vibrated to Derek's fucking _toes_.

What the heck was even happening? It…it was obviously the toxin. Stiles was obviously not fully awake yet and he was…doing…weird shit.

Whatever. Derek didn't really care _why _it was happening- the point was that it _was _happening, and it was giving him a very awkward situation in his pants- that he did _not_ want Stiles to find when he woke up.

"Stiles." Derek choked out…as a declaration or a warning he had no clue.

Stiles had moved on to rubbing his face against Derek's jaw- giggling and mumbling something along the lines of _'scratchy'_- which Derek assumed was in reference to his stubble.

"Stiles- wake up!" Derek pleaded, gritting his teeth as Stiles moved on to nuzzling up his face, breath ghosting over his cheeks, eyelids, fore head. It was intimate, and the hot breath set his stomach coiling.

"Shit." Derek cursed, and brought his hands up to shake at Stiles' shoulders…but the boy didn't even seem to notice, as he had already started to bury is face into Derek's hair, whispering _'soft' _over and over again- and giggling in glee.

This shit was messed up- and it needed to stop. Though, in all honesty, Derek didn't _really _know if he wanted it to end at all. Then again- the embarrassment of Stiles noticing the boner that this had caused- would be pretty damn brutal.

Stiles' hands had moved up to join his head, petting at Derek's hair and scratching at his scalp.

By that point it had _definitely _gone far enough.

"Stiles!" Derek pleaded, and Stiles giggled, scratching his head and nuzzling again.

"Stiles, Stop!" Derek tried a commanding voice this time- but it only came out as a groan because, at the very same moment, Stiles had dug his fingers into Derek's hair and _pulled._

"Stiles- Wake up!" He pleaded his final plea and for a moment nothing changed, the nuzzling continued…but then, Stiles stiffened.

Derek watched as Stiles pulled away, slowly, blinking- his face becoming redder than wine as realisation slowly creeped in.

Stiles looked at him for a total of one second before he shouted and leapt away, scurrying across the bed and bringing about a foot distance between the two of them. He stared at Derek, mouth open and gaping like a fish- like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly- feeling his own face grow hot.

He knew if Peter had been there- a video camera would've already been set up.

"Uhhh." Stiles mumbled, still staring- eyes wide open in horror. His face wasn't just red from blushing…his right cheek, and part of his neck…it was burned red. Stubble burn, from where he rubbed against Derek's jaw.

The mark, _Derek's mark, _was probably gonna be there for a while too.

Derek cleared his throat again, and looked down when he noticed that he was staring.

"I-uh- bathroom." He gritted out awkwardly, and practically bolted out of there- leaving a frozen Stiles behind on the bed.

Even under his cold (for boner reasons) shower, he could still hear Stiles' muffled screams into the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Stiles hadn't seen Derek for hours. He assumed the Alpha was nearby and listening though, considering a pain attack could come around at any moment.

Jesus- he could never _truly _be alone anymore could he?

Stiles was kind of grateful that Derek had taken it upon himself to avoid him though, because everything he was feeling in that moment was basically; _awkward, awkward and more awkward._

His blush _still _hadn't fully dissipated!

Admittedly, waking up snuggling Derek wasn't at all a _bad _thing, but the look on the Alpha's face… it wasn't even annoyance- it was just plain _embarrassment_. Like getting cuddle attacked by Stiles was some horrible crime. _And _the dude had spent, like, AGES in the shower after that! What was he doing anyway? Trying to wash the stink of teenager off? Stiles got that he wasn't the most _ideal _snuggle-partner, but come on! He'd gotten hit on _heaps _by girls that past year- especially since he'd grown his hair out and beefed up a bit.

People, not Derek Hale people, were _dying _to get a chance to snuggle with the Stiles!

Whatever, it was still pretty embarrassing, and totally horrible.

On fear of running into Derek- Stiles refused to leave the comforting confines of the bed. Not that his energy levels were necessarily up to leaving it _anyway_- but , say, if Stiles _did _want to go to the kitchen and make himself a sandwich or some shit- he wouldn't, because Derek could be hiding there…and Stiles really, really couldn't face him- at least until he got his blush down.

Stiles, being bored and trapped- quickly found something to do in the confines of Derek's bed; he changed the bandages on his thigh- the place he'd gotten bit.

It was _the one thing_ he'd been steadily capable of doing since he got bitten by the Ghoul. The toxin, and the pain it caused, always took a lot out of him- and most days he just slept, passed out from the pain he'd been feeling. When he was awake, he was way too tired to leave the bed- especially in the last few days. But he'd always had at least enough energy to look after his wound.

At the start his leg had looked _weird_. There were lines and gashes that were obviously tooth marks- sewn up with stitches, and around those cuts there were the outlines of veins and arteries that you could clearly see were _filled _with weird black gunk. It basically made all the flesh surrounding his injury appear black and veiny and gross looking, like some weird magical infection.

Stiles had refused to let anyone else see it, mostly out of privacy issues…and also because he felt a bit _embarrassed _that his leg looked to gross.

Today though, his thigh, which was still _well_ on its way to being fully healed… looked way better than it had in previous days.

The scary black veins had gone down- looking like a normal pale blue and clouded over by dark, angry, purple bruises, caused by the harshness the Ghoul had used when it tore into Stiles' leg. The actual puncture-marks even looked less red and angry- fading down to slight irritated pink.

Stiles didn't waste much time looking at the wound…since it kind of creeped him out a bit, and covered it in fresh disinfectant, ointment, gauze and bandages- wrapping it tightly like Melissa had taught him.

It throbbed a bit after being exposed to the air, and Stiles winced as he moved it around the bed.

He'd neglected to even ask Melissa for pain killers- since most of his pain was being consistently taken away by werewolves…and he was also asleep most of the time, but now he was kind of regretting that decision.

Oh well- too late now.

After the bandaging was over and done…he needed to find something else to occupy his time and get his mind off of the horrifically embarrassing events of that morning.

So, Stiles called his dad- had a _long _and guilt-inducing conversation about when Stiles was getting better, when he'd be home, how he was doing- if he was eating well and basically he had to reassure his father of what _exactly _was going on. In the end the phone call lasted quite a while, and caused Stiles to feel that familiar tightness and heavy crushing weight of guilt, deep in his chest. Stiles knew it wasn't entirely his fault- but ever since Scott got bit and the town went crazy…or really ever since his mum died, his dad hadn't really been fully himself- and Stiles had no idea how to fix it.

Boy did he want to fix it.

There was really only so many things you could to whilst being trapped inside a grumpy man's bed- and one of them was to call your best friend Scott McCall, something Stiles had been a bit apprehensive about since Scott had been so shaken over his condition.

_"OH MY GOD STILES, HOW ARE YOU!?"_ were the first words that came screaming out of the phone- causing Stiles to pull his head back at the shrillness of the speakers.

"Whoa, Scotty calm down! I didn't interrupt during class did I?" Stiles asked, although he knew he didn't- he had a clock on his phone.

_"Nah, we've all been let out for lunch. How've you been?"_ Scott sounded apprehensive, but Stiles was used to it after the few days he'd already endured of being treated as a fragile little poisoned human.

Still, he knew he needed to talk to Scott, and he _wanted _to talk to Scott- he missed him.

"Good- Derek and Peter say that my body's showing signs that the toxin is dissipating." Stiles supplied and heard muted voices calling out and rustling in the speaker.

_"Sorry, everyone wants to talk. I'll put you on speaker- just a second." _Stiles head Scott say- and then the static-y rush of sound that indicated the phone had been turned to speaker mode.

He was suddenly bombarded with the sounds of his friends calling out.

"_Stiles!" _that one was Cora- who Derek had exiled from the house, sending her to go and stay with Boyd. Apparently seeing him would have just as bad as affect as it did on Scott? Whatever- it was Derek logic.

_"How are you?" _Lydia- she sounded worried.

_"It's been hard in chem without you man! No-one to cheat off of!" _That was Isaac, of course.

_"It's been quiet."_ Boyd sounded wistful- the ass.

_"We missed you!" _Allison's voice barely got through over the shouts of the others.

_"Hi" _Aiden was _so _intricate wasn't he?

_"Hope you feel better!"_ Stiles _thought _he heard Ethan hum in agreement after Danny said that.

But, after that it was hard to distinguish all the voices- they were overlapping and shouting over the top of one another and his phone speaker wasn't designed to handle a bunch of shouting teenagers.

"Oh my God guys, one at a time!" Stiles sighed- but he was chuckling. It felt good to talk to them, get his head out of the lazy, painful place it had been in recently.

Then, as it always goes- everyone rushed to be the first one to talk, and the commotion got, if possible, louder than it had been before.

"OKAY!" Stiles shouted gruffly, and heard it echo around the loft- reminding him that Derek was probably listening in on the conversation.

"I'll go first- and you guys can just listen, deal?" Stiles heard a few muttered complaints from the phone (mostly from Scott and Isaac), but they all seemed to agree with him, settling down and just listening.

Stiles took a deep breath, and curled up- placing his head on his knees, looking out through the loft's windows and out at the alleyways of down-town Beacon Hills.

Then, he spoke.

"So- update…things the past few days, they haven't been going that well."

His friends roused again- shouts, whispers, questions- but he immediately silenced them.

"No. Listen. I- you all know the venom- that it causes a lot of pain…and so far I've had a few too many attacks for comfort…well, I guess one is really too many for anyone- but _moving forward! " _he cut himself off before he could start rambling- he didn't really need anything diverting him from what was trying to say.

Stiles took a deep breath, and continued to speak to his silent friends.

"I know Lydia is probably freaking herself out- and you guys too, by reading up on Ghoul bites on the internet. Probably coming up with some weird shit too. So I'm just gonna come out and tell you what it's been like, okay? But I need anyone who can't handle that to leave _now_- because what I'm gonna say isn't pleasant." Stiles paused, waiting for his answer- and heard an affirmation from each that they were all staying.

"Okay…so- I'll just start at the start then…" Stiles shook his head, clearing his running thoughts.

"The first time it happened…it felt like fire, and I know it only took a moment for Derek to start sapping my pain…but to me it felt like _minutes_." The people on the other end were silent, probably processing his words. And Stiles realised, since Derek was probably listening in – that this was also the first time he'd actually heard Stiles describe what the pain felt like.

Stiles didn't know if that made it better, or far, _far _worse.

"Yeah." He coughed, "it felt…it wasn't just like, _being_ in fire- or even somewhere really, really hot- it was like someone was personally _aiming _for every single inch of my skin with thousands of blowtorches…and I felt it on the inside as well- in my head, my toes, my stomach, my heart- it hurts the most where I got bit on my leg."

Stiles took another shaky breath, knowing his friends were listening from their own heavy breathing on the other end. He really didn't like remembering- but he needed them to know exactly what was happening.

"Afterwards…after Derek took my pain- or even the times Scott and Peter did- It…it feels like I _have _to get close to the thing taking the pain away. Even if the pain is already gone! I just…it's like instinct or some shit…" Stiles breathed.

For the first time since he started, someone on the other end spoke.

"Is that why you turned into such a big cuddle-monster when I was over the other day?" Scott asked- he sounded _wrong, _like he was trying to sound humorous and light- but he came off chocked and emotional instead.

"Yeah- but it was easy with you, because you're my friend- my _honorary _cuddle-bud. Yesterday with Peter it was like…It was supposed to be uncomfortable- and the notion of it was uncomfortable in my head- but at that point it was like I didn't care, you know? I just needed to have physical contact. I'm totally not gonna live down snuggling up to Peter Hale - it's going to haunt my nightmares guys. _Eww._"

The mood immediately lifted, like Stiles had said some magic words- and the sounds of his friends' laughter filled the air.

"Wait…does that mean you had to snuggle up to _Derek _too?" Lydia asked, sounding extremely amused and slightly…not so slightly, teasing.

You see! This is why Lydia Martin was known to be evil! THIS!

"Ugh, yeah- embarrassing story to tell about that." Stiles groaned into the phone- and would've felt like suffocating himself with the pillow- if not for feeling so _happy _to be talking to his friends again.

"Oh- _do _tell!" Lydia urged, and although Stiles was annoyed with her- he still felt that burn of affection at her general…Lydia- _ness_.

"Wait, isn't he listening in? He has to watch you right?" That was Boyd, sounding slightly confused- but interested.

"Yeah- but he was there, so it's not like retelling the story is gonna matter to him." Stiles said…but his cheeks were burning bright with embarrassment.

Oh well! Derek could suck it up! This was an embarrassing story to tell, that was gonna lift the mood and make his friends feel better and no-one, especially some emotionally-constipated werewolf- was gonna stop him from telling it!

"_So? _Embarrassing story involving Derek and cuddling?" Allison urged, and he heard the others hum in agreement.

Stiles rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed, getting comfortable. Ready for the awakening onslaught of dirty jokes…mostly told by Cora and Isaac. Peter had been teaching those two bad habits.

"Okay- so…I woke up this morning, a _slight _bit delirious- but Derek and Peter said that was something that was gonna happen- a symptom or whatever." Stiles breathed, knowing in the back of his mind that Derek was listening- and that if he embarrassed the Wolf, Stiles might just end up getting his throat torn out.

"And, well, you see, I _thought _that I was lying on this really weird shaped pillow."

"_Oh my God!" _Lydia breathed- but the others hadn't seemed to draw the picture yet, just pleasantly listening and waiting.

"And I started, like hugging the pillow…what I thought was a pillow- because it was warm, right?"

Lydia was cracking up- and Boyd must have gotten it too- because Stiles heard the deep, grainy chuckles the boy was emitting.

"And I was, like, rubbing my face all over it-" Lydia _howled _with laughter, " because it was warm…and I was kinda loopy…and then I hit this scratchy spot, right? And I thought to myself- 'what an odd pillow'- but then I kind of just kept moving on, you know- rubbing my face everywhere I – uh…pleased." Stiles choked off embarrassed.

Danny, Cora and Isaac seemed to have stuck gold by the sound of the giggles, but Scott, Allison and the twins were still yet to figure it out.

"And _then _I reached this soft spot, and I was all like 'ooh soft!' and started freaking _petting _it." Stiles blushed, knowing Derek was listening in.

Allison, the twins, and Scott- had _finally _caught on- and joined the others in giggling.

"So- there I was petting the weird pillow- when I heard this voice that sounded like Derek."

Isaac was wheezing, and Stiles faintly head the sound of someone being helpfully clapped on the back.

"Anyway- it was telling me to wake up…and I was all like 'no! I'm snuggling with the warm pillow'…but then, yeah, I woke up."

Laughter- all he could hear was laughter.

Horrible, mocking laughter!...but at least it wasn't the sad, awkward silence they'd endured just moments before- and that was the _entire _reason Stiles was subjecting himself to this humiliation in the first place.

"And as you guys have _obviously _figured out- the pillow turned out to be Derek, so yeah- do with that what you will- and I hate you all." Stiles finished lamely, and listened as his friends tried to control their breathing.

They failed expertly- cracking up…controlling themselves once more- then someone went about making some horribly _adult _rated joke- consequently causing them all to divulge into hysterics again.

"Oh-oh my God! Can I _please _get to be the one to tell Peter!?" He hears Cora ask loudly over the dwindling giggles.

Derek was going to kill him. Slow and painfully.

His tombstone would read:

Couldn't find the whole body- it was shredded over the county.

He was so _skrewed._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Derek had bolted. He wasn't _proud _of it no, but it wasn't as if he was gonna wait around for Stiles to see his boner and make the situation _any _more awkward than it had already become.

He'd stood under the cold shower for a while but every time his problem even _started _going down he started remembering the way Stiles had felt, the way he'd smelt so _perfect _up close to him…and not to mention that fucking stubble burn- that was just indecent.

So, resigning himself to his inevitable and immoral fate, Derek turned the water up to warm- and let his mind stray to the way Stiles' tongue had felt on his neck, how his hands had felt scratching his scalp and…oh God, how totally _blissed out _he had looked before he'd realised what he was doing.

It didn't take Derek long to…ah, "_take care"_ of his "_problem" _after that- especially with all the visuals he'd been given.

Even after he was done he stayed in the shower, scrubbing and scrubbing his skin raw of his previous activity, feeling totally ashamed and sick with himself.

Stiles was just a room away for God's sake! And, if worse, he'd gotten himself off thinking about things Stiles had done _while he was poisoned_- if Derek had any morals, they'd obviously taken a vacation or something.

Derek drew a deep breath and banged his head against the bathroom wall, wondering how he was even going to _face _Stiles after this.

He could hear him- talking to his dad on the phone in frantic, reassuring tones- his dad, the SHERIFF. God. Why did life decide to do this to him, _why? _Hadn't he had enough suffering for a lifetime?

Eventually and dauntingly, he had to get out of the shower- but that in no way meant he had to face Stiles.

He'd become an expert at avoidance and lurking…or 'creeperdom' as Stiles would have called it- and so he stayed a distance away, sulking behind the kitchen counters and hoping to God Stiles didn't decide today of all days was the time to get up and explore.

Derek did his duty though, listening intently to every sound; every heart-beat and chest compression the boy emitted, looking for any sign that an attack was coming on, and if it did he would be there to help in an _instant_. It was the one thing he was good at in his stupid, messed up life.

The worst part of listening, by far was when Stiles started recounting their little…adventure- that morning, to _all _of his high schooler friends- including Derek's betas and sister.

Derek knew Isaac, Boyd and Lydia Martin had caught on to his feelings about Stiles- all three of them were perceptive people…well, not Isaac- but Isaac had _somehow _found a way into Derek's soul with his evil little cherub eyes and could just extract the secrets. ALL OF THE SECRETS. It was very unfair and more than slightly terrifying.

He also knew however, that Stiles obviously had no idea. The way he recounted the story to his friends…with hilarity and embarrassment, like it was some weird situation he just got into…that he could laugh it off….like it hadn't caused Derek a whole hour in the shower, a freaking _meltdown _and an existential-fucking-crisis.

Stiles had seen it as nothing; just some awkward moment between…what did he think they were anyway? Allies, acquaintances, friends? Whatever. Either way- it hurt.

It wasn't like it _should _hurt either- or even surprise Derek at all. Stiles was a teenager, obviously straight, and in love with Lydia Martin- a girl his own age. Derek was an emotionally scarred, twenty-four year old bisexual orphan with some weird obsession over a kid who could shut his damn _mouth_.

If Stiles ever found out he would be horrified- and that's why he had sworn Isaac, Boyd, Lydia and Peter to secrecy- Peter needing both threatening and bribing not to go to Stiles' house with a _detailed _description of how Derek's heartbeat always picked up when he came into the room…how his scent changed, happier, brighter.

The truth was though, even if Stiles would never feel the same…the brightness, joy and pure _anchoring _feeling that Stiles brought Derek, with just his smile- or a small, sarcastic joke…Hell even his _presence _happy or not- it would never change. It hurt to feel yes- but being in _love _always did, didn't it?

And that's what Derek Hale was in the end, the shocking, undeniable truth of it…

He was in love with Stiles Stilinski, and it was so damn _confusing._

**Sageandmilk:**  
**Yes! I know it's short...but it's more of a summery of feels? Because I wanted to explain Derek's mind a bit #pining**

**and also**

**It's ****_pretty _****obvious this is a Sterek story, as I'm sure you've all figured out by now. Now this is the question: *should* I make this a sexier story? Or just leave it at a -No Explicit content allowed- kind of thing as not to ruin the plot? I am completely up to suggestions at this point and welcome all comments!**


	23. Note! Important?

**Not story, but a note:**

**So, I've just been notified by a reader that I may have made a mistake in almost ALL of my works!  
You see, when you go to upload a new story, gives you four characters to put forward and say who the story is about...but I just realised it only shows ****_two _****of the characters I choose- and the two characters are always Scott and Stiles, which sometimes confuses people and makes them think the storyline centres around them. But in fact, I usually chose something like: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Peter...or Scott, Derek, Stiles, Papa Stilinski- or something like that!**

**So! To avoid the confusion! I'm only going to tag the ****_two _****characters that are MOST SIGNIFICANT to a story- and in this story that is Stiles and Derek.**

**With love,**

**Sageandmilk**


	24. Chapter 23

***Warning* ****  
**_**This chapter has talk about *MENTAL ILLNESS* and some suicide references, so if that makes you uncomfortable, or you have bad experiences then heed the warning**__._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Stiles had been sitting there for _ages_ and he was boooored. Scott and the others had to go back to class, and he was a bit too guilty to call up his dad to talk, so really there was only one thing left to do.

"Derek, get your furry behind out here!" He shouted with as much confidence as he definitely _didn't _feel.

It was kind of sad that he knewit would only take a matter of seconds for the wolf to appear at his bedside- and it did. Derek had been avoiding him, yes, but he'd probably been listening out for him too, and the guy, even whilst trying to maintain an "I'm the scary Alpha, and I hate everything" vibe, was probably one of the biggest pushovers Stiles had ever met.

"Yes Stiles?" Derek sighed crossing his arms and being his usual grumpy self, acting as if everything in the world was swamped with a particularly insulting stench.

"I'm bored, but I'm too exhausted to get up and do anything. Would you mind sitting here with me until I inevitably need your assistance in not screaming to death?" Stiles knew it sounded petty, but he _was _physically unable to actually climb out of bed- hell it was even dizzying to sit up for more than a few minutes at a time, and he just…he was actually really scared of the next attack. Waiting for the feeling of burning agony was driving him insane, and it was 5000% worse alone.

It must have either shown through in his voice- or Derek could see it in his face, because the man's own expression softened and he moved to lie down beside Stiles on the bed- looking up at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact. Their shoulders brushed and Stiles could hear both of their breathing.

"Sooo…" Stiles started, but really didn't know what to talk about. He didn't know Derek, well he _knew _the guy was loyal…and smart, sarcastic- hot and really, really self-deprecating, but Stiles actually knew nothing about Derek that was…_personal_?

Derek groaned, "Do you _have _to talk?" he asked in that voice he always whenever he was complaining about something Stiles had dine, or was doing.

"Yes Derek- I do. I'm going _out of my mind_ here- I've done nothing but sit in bed and- and be in agony the past few days! Do you know what that's like? I just want to do _something_. So talk, about anything…_please_." Stiles sounded desperate, but he didn't care- he'd had _enough_ of this whole 'leave Stiles in bed and wait till he passes out from pain' thing they seemed to have going on. He wanted _company-_ he wanted to live.

Derek seemed to get that, and Stiles watched as the man nodded, swallowed and started talking.

"Alpha werewolves, and even some betas, their forms take on their souls- you know that." Derek talked in monotone, and Stiles just stared at the ceiling, he had a feeling that Derek's story or whatever might take a while.

"That's why Jackson became the Kanima, his inner confusion over Scott becoming better than him, and his _need _to impress these parents that he didn't even know; well… it changed the way the bite was supposed to work. Peter, his anger and pure sadistic need for revenge changed his alpha form from what would probably have been an actual wolf, kind of like the way Deucalion's kills changed his as well."

Stiles thought about that for a while, "Peter's alpha form could have been an actual, _real _wolf?" he asked.

Derek continued staring at the ceiling, and nodded.

"My mother, and Peter's older sister; Talia Hale- she had a rare Alpha ability called shape-shifting. Most Alphas just turn into what you see as my Alpha form-"

"What, where you lose the eyebrows and gain the angry forehead?" Stiles interrupted- earning a glare, but also a half-smirk.

"As I was _saying_." Derek said pointedly, "My form is the most normal- and Deucalion's form, 'The Demon Wolf' was just mutation of that, bred from blood and anger. My mother, being a shape shifter- could turn into an actual wolf when she became alpha, and I suspect why Peter looked like some weird horror movie villain in his Alpha-form…was because he was a shape shifter himself, but a Demon Wolf version."

It made sense, horrifying and upsetting sense and Stiles found himself wondering how many wolves' true forms the Argents had distorted and bent with their horrible sadistic games.

Then, he had a sudden realisation.

"Wait, was Laura a shape-shifter as well?...If you don't mind me asking." The question was _extremely awkward _to ask, mostly because…well, the only reason Stiles was even asking it, was because he and Scott had gone and dug up Laura Hale's grave- finding a half a wolf inside instead. They'd never really spoken to Derek about what happened, the fact that they mindlessly went snooping for his dead sister's body- but Stiles had always assumed there was some silent acknowledgement between them.

"Yes, when my mother died and Laura inherited the Alpha title- she also discovered she'd inherited the ability to shift into full wolf form." Derek didn't _seem_ uncomfortable, or angry about it- in fact he had a slight smirk on his face.

"She always used to brag about it- being the Alpha, like some kind of girl-power thing to hold over me or something." Derek chuckled, reminiscing, and Stiles could hear the love for Laura in his voice- the love he never let anyone see.

"What was she like?" Stiles asked, "Laura. What was she like?" he turned his head to look at Derek then, studying his face to see any change in expression, just to make sure he wasn't being to forward or making the Alpha uncomfortable.

"She was…I don't know, she was fierce, determined, loyal…she stood up to _any _challenge, and tried to get others to do the same. She had no hate for anyone, not really." Derek smiled softly then, still staring up at the loft's ceiling beams. He looked so soft stuck in the memories of his sister- less haggard, less like the weight of the world was on his shoulders- younger, he looked_ younger_.

"She was actually a lot like Erica. Well, personality wise- she could keep her anger under control a lot more- but she was just as protective, and had just as much need to prove herself. Laura stood up for her friends, and destroyed _anyone _who dared hurt them. She didn't always show it- but she was probably the most uncomfortable whenever Cora or I got hurt. She loved to read, and sing _horrible _nineties songs in the shower" Derek broke off in a soft, somehow grieving but happy chuckle, "She'd sink her claws into anyone who paid her out about it though. You couldn't judge Laura, and even though she drove everyone up the wall…you couldn't hate her either."

There was a long, comfortable silence after that- where the two just lay side by side, breathing, and thinking.

"She sounds like you." Stiles mused, almost to himself.

Derek turned to him then, shock evident on his face…he probably hadn't expected that reaction to come from Stiles, though Stiles didn't know what reaction you _would _expect.

After a split second though, Derek's face softened and he nodded, looking straight into Stiles' eyes and giving the boy a perfect view of his own grey-green ones.

"What was your mother like?" Derek asked in a soft voice…hesitant.

And really, after all that Derek had just said- especially since Derek wasn't a very forth-coming man- it was only fair that Stiles return the favour.

Even if some of the memories did hurt, Stiles felt as he could trust the man lying beside him.

Derek coughed awkwardly when Stiles didn't respond, "Uh- I mean- if you don't want to talk you don't-"

"No. No! It's fine dude!" Stiles interjected, and would've reached up and patted Derek on the arm if it weren't for, A) Derek being a _giant _prude, and B) the fact that Stiles' limbs felt like jelly.

Stiles smiled, looking up at the skylight and giggling at their combined awkwardness.

"So, where to start? Umm…my mother's name was Angelika, but everyone called her Angie." Stiles, surprisingly, didn't actually feel uncomfortable talking about her…although the only reason he ever really felt uncomfortable when talking about his mother was usually because his father was in the room, making things awkward and sad,

Even though he was looking up, Stiles could almost _feel _Derek staring intently at him.

"So yeah. My mum was Polish - she had a _horrible _accent." Stiles chuckled at the memories, "And she moved to America when she was in her early twenties- I mean, it was completely baffling how absolutely bad she was at grasping the English language since she'd been in an English speaking environment for almost half her life. She knew all of the words- and could understand everyone, but not many people could understand her without getting to know her, and how her words worked. She actually had to bring someone along to the supermarket with her, because she couldn't pronounce words properly."

Derek stayed silent, but Stiles knew he was listening- so he ploughed ahead.

"She co-owned an antique book store with her best friend Tanya, who later always co-ordinated play dates between me and her daughter Heather." Great, now Stiles was reminiscing about _two _dead people.

"Aaaaanyway." Stiles trailed, pumping himself up before he got miserable, "She was a bit…insulting at times- but I think that was just her sense of humour. She _constantly _made 'typical American cop' jokes towards dad- which was pretty freaking hilarious. She was kind of always…out there? Like, she was so down to earth and we always used to joke that she was _high _all the time because of how enthusiastic she got about some things."

Stiles took a deep breath, he thought a bit- and Derek seemed to let him.

Derek had proven his trustworthiness…that was obvious, so could Stiles trust him with this?

"She died when I was thirteen." He blurted, his voice strong, eyes still staring at the ceiling.

Derek drew a sharp breath next to him, "Stiles you don't have to-"he started softly, but Stiles interrupted him.

"It's okay, I want you to know." He said, momentarily turning to look Derek in the eye as he said it- expressing his emotions, and he then turned back to look at the loft's ceiling beams and began talking again.

"She died when I was thirteen." Stiles took a deep breath, knowing now that Derek would stay silent and listen to him, "But it was building for a long time- since I was born actually."

"My mother was perfectly fine before my birth…perfectly healthy, but as it turns out…she must have had a, uh, predisposition," Stiles paused, taking another steadying breath, "When she went into labour- the process triggered something in her, and caused her to have a… minor psychotic break."

Stiles could hear Derek's breathing beside him- so deep and steady compared to his own stutter ones.

"After that the doctors- they said that the stress of the pregnancy- that was what caused the psychotic break…and then, after that- the psychotic break is what later triggered, and eventually turned into schizophrenia."

Stiles saw as his vision blur, and felt Derek's hand slide into his own silently beside him, oddly affectionate for the Hale.

"She, uh, was totally fine for _years_. She took medication and stuff…you know, but she still had symptoms - like, the Doctors likened her medicated condition to someone with Autism. She was sometimes a bit spacy or really heavily committed to something…The only blatantly obvious sign she was really ever sick was when she'd scoff at political news on the television, like- get really angry about it and stuff. Say that they were putting drugs in our food or whatnot"

Stiles still avoided Derek's gaze, but squeezed his hand tighter.

"She got worse though, when I was about eleven. She started refusing to take her pills- saying the government was repressing her with them. She also wouldn't come out of her room for days at a time, no matter how hard dad and I tried. She just got…sad. Really sad. And sometimes I heard her talking to dad at night- crying, saying that the voices were scaring her."

Stiles felt tears start to drip down his cheeks, and Derek's grip tightened impossibly in his hand.

"Dad didn't know what to do, he started calling up the psychiatrists- yelling at them to fix her, to help her get up…to stop being so sad. But nothing really worked. She didn't eat, walk, talk…she just slept."

Stiles' voice was breaking and wavering- but he wanted to get it off of his chest. He never really talked to anyone about it. His mother's name was like a taboo in the Stilinski household- you mention it and the Sheriff immediately pulls out a bottle of whisky.

"One afternoon- I went in, I-I _tried_ to convince her to take her tablet…but she wouldn't. And I don't know, after years of it I guess I'd just had enough. So…I-I just _left _the tablets by her bedside instead of giving them to her. I thought she'd wake up later and take them herself…you know?" He asked, smiling a crazy, sad smile.

"I-I didn't think she'd take _all _of them in one go." Tears were streaming, he was sobbing- and Derek wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"S-she came into my r-room…and she jus-just _fell_! I tried CP-CPR, but I was only eleven! I-I didn't know what I was doing!" Stiles sobbed into Derek's meaty shoulder.

"Sh shh, it wasn't your fault. It's okay, it's okay. Shh." Derek soothed, rubbing up and down Stiles' back.

"But it _was _though! I left the pills there! I was-wasn't supposed to do that! I-I killed her! A-And, if I wasn't born in the first place…she migh-might not have even gotten sick!" Stiles sobbed.

"It was my fault." He whispered wetly- but Derek made a shushing noise, picking his face up and looking him right in the eyes.

"Stiles your mother loved you- you would have been worth it for her. You were just a kid. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's choice but her own." Derek said to him in a strong, but calm voice, holding him as he cried, overwhelmed by the sudden crushing _guilt _that was washing over him, making his stomach tight and his throat dry.

Stiles didn't argue after that- he just sobbed into Derek's shoulder- creating a large wet patch on the man's black t-shirt. But he realised straight away Derek didn't care, he just kept making soothing noises and continued telling him it was going to be okay.

After what seemed like _hours_, and after he's sobbed his voice raw, he lay there trapped in Derek's strong arms, which were still rubbing soothing circles into his back, lending him the strength and warmth that his grief and guilt had sapped away.

"Thanks." He whispered, his voice sounding like it had been rubbed raw from sand paper.

Derek hummed, a questioning noise, and drew back- looking Stiles in the eye, but still encircling him with his arms.

"For helping me, thanks." Stiles murmured, and buried his head against Derek's chest.

He felt the man envelop him in a tight, protective embrace almost instantly…and realised that his relationship with Derek was very different than what it had been a few days ago.

He didn't know how, or when it had changed…but Stiles had the feeling it was only the beginning.

**Sageandmilk:**

Schizophrenia and fear of suicide is really big in my family, okay?

My second eldest brother (18 yrs old), who is basically my best friend, was diagnosed a while ago and shows heaps of symptoms: He stays in his room all the time, he forgets EVERYTHING, he's really evasive of touch...he's paranoid and thinks the government's putting mind-controlling chemicals in our food. And basically the only way you can get him to concentrate on something is through music or by telling him an instruction 50 times and showing him through it slowly.  
My grandfather, my eldest brother (27 yrs old) and my uncle have all attempted suicide and not succeeded, and I know what it feels like when you ask : "why would they _purposefully_ want to leave us?" and then get irrationally angry at your family member.  
So yeah- just a bit about me, and how I connect to this chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

As soon as the tears had stopped falling, and his heartbeat had settled into a more natural rhythm, Stiles was out like a light- his head cradled against Derek's tear stained shoulder.

Derek didn't really know _how _to handle…people, well, people who knew him as well as Stiles did. Handling the kids at work, it was different- their tantrums and stories were something altogether unattached to the werewolf part of his life; the part that had made him so _inaccessible_; the part with Kate and Paige and every fucked up thing in his life that caused him to look in the mirror each day with hate instead of pride.

Stiles, Stiles knew _both _sides of Derek, even if the kid didn't realise it himself yet. Derek fought, plotted and outright battled alongside him, but in the past few days he'd also freaking _cuddled_, shared secrets about Laura, talked about feelings. He just- he never really opened up to people like that now, and Derek couldn't decide if letting Stiles in like that had been good or bad. Hell, he actually _liked _the kid, and while he liked the betas, he found them perpetually getting on his nerves as well. Although Stiles was annoying, the benefits his company always outweighed the minor headache Derek might get from his antics.

When Stiles had been crying, _outright sobbing _over the mother he'd lost- Derek had plain freaked out…well, internally at least. Externally he'd taken both the initiative and the instinct to hold and console the grieving teen, hugging him in a distinctly _non-Derek Hale_ way and whispering soothing words under his breath and into the boy's hair, rocking back and forth in the way he'd seen people do so many times to the grieving and injured; but he'd never had much practice in himself.

Derek had _never _been a comforting person; that had always been either Laura or his father, so when his aborted attempts at helping actually _worked_ he probably almost had a heart attack from pure relief.

That relief didn't last long though, not when, a few hours after he had fallen asleep- Stiles' heart rate and breathing increased and then started the dreadful, horrible sound that signalled the start of another wave of pain. Howling screams of agony that _should not _have made an appearance from a kid so innocent, the plain pain that was evident on his face…and the sudden thrashing were all pretty clear indicators as well.

The Alpha, of course, immediately clutched at the boy- black veins racing up his arms…and Stiles _should _have settled down after that…should have stopped the horrible nightmarish screams- but he _didn't_, he just kept tearing out those anguished noises, even as Derek frantically tried leaching the pain.

Why wasn't it working? What was going on?

Stiles was writhing, contorting his body as much as he could under Derek's grip, ripping the sheets up from the mattress and winding them around his body like a shield. His mouth was open in what seemed a _never ending_ tortured plea for help, tearing at both his throat and Derek's ears. Tears tracked down his face, hands clawed at Derek's arms and his head thrashed from side to side as he sobbed in between both shuddering breaths, and howls of pure agony.

Derek- Derek was lost. He didn't know what to do. _He didn't know what to do._ Leaching pain was the only thing he _could _do, and it wasn't helping! Stiles was still in pain. Why wasn't it working- it was supposed to be working! This had never happened befo-

Then Derek remembered…back when he was a teen, back when that Druid had gotten bitten and was in the _very last stages _of his withdrawal from the venom…the last attack. The _last _wave was the venom's last shot at survival, and it lasted for _way _longer than usual, the venom making a last chance shot at attacking the body's system.

Stiles was still screaming like a madman, his voice sounding raw and choked, like he'd ran out of both energy and capacity. Derek shifted his position, pulled a thrashing and fighting Stiles up and settled him into the V between his thighs back-to-chest, resting his own back against the headboard. Derek wrapped both arms around the writhing boy's middle, pinning Stiles' flailing arms to his side- and doing the same to his legs by trapping them under the Alpha's calves.

Derek, from this angle, could _see _the blood on Stiles' thigh…he'd torn out his stitches from all the trashing he'd done, something they'd been able to stop him from doing in all previous attacks.

Derek breathed in deeply and waited, knowing that even though Stiles was in so much pain, so much _lasting _pain- this was the final wave. The last and final one ever, and when Stiles finally got out of it- it would be _over._

Still, the openness of the loft and the fact that Derek had super hearing, made the agonised screams that much more _unbearable. _But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Christ- Stiles was there in his arms, writhing in pain and he could do _nothing _but just sit and wait, it was the worst torture; smelling the tears, hearing the screams- now turned into low _sobbing _from pure breathlessness, feeling both the sweat covering Stiles' back and the tremors wracking his body…and just the plain _knowledge _of the fact that Stiles was in such pain.

He could do nothing, so he waited. He listened to Stiles sob and felt him writhe, and all he did was wait for it to finish. It was unbearable, agonising and _consuming_- but he didn't break. Derek sat there with a vice like grip and handled it like he needed to. Like he had always needed to.

Derek could tell _immediately _when the attack ceased. It was like a wave of calm took over Stiles' entire body, distorting his sobs into sighs, relaxing his shaking and slumping his shoulders, calming both his heartbeat and his breathing…and just- taking _all _the fight the boy had been putting up- turning him into an almost dead weight in Derek's lap, his head falling forward to his chest in relief. Derek would have been too at the end of it, if it weren't so disturbing to witness how _drained _the energetic boy had become.

The Alpha relaxed his grip, turning it more soothing instead, and breathed out his own sigh of relief. He could feel Stiles' sweat soaking through both their shirts and into his own skin, but at that moment he didn't seem to care.

"You okay?" He asked the boy panting in his arms, knowing damn well he wasn't.

"Hnnnnggg." Stiles answered in a dry, raspy and cracked hum- sounding like a pack-a day smoker who hadn't had a sip if water in hours. He was obviously pretty out of it, but who wouldn't be after going through what he just did?

"Need something to drink?" Derek asked softly and moved from under Stiles to get up and go to the kitchen.

Stiles whined-high pitch and animalistic, turning in his position to face Derek and throw his sweaty arms around the older-man's neck, clinging to him as tightly as his dwindling strength would allow.

"Stiles, after all that screaming," Derek flinched, "I need to get you some hydration. I'll be back in a second." Derek said it as seriously and commandingly as he could, but Stiles only gripped tighter, whining and shaking his head back and forth- scraping his sweaty hair all over Derek's chin and lips.

Derek sighed. This was a dilemma he was _not _going to have, he was already having a shit day and he wasn't just going to- Stiles whined when he tried to move again.

"That's it. I'll carry you to the kitchen with me." Derek declared, rolling his eyes and quickly jumping off the bed and pulling Stiles up into a bridal-style carry before he had any time to change his mind.

"NNN… Dizzy!" Stiles muttered throatily and clung to Derek like a life-source. His entire body was _covered _in warm sweat and even if Derek couldn't smell it, in that position he could certainly _feel _it.

"Come on." He said, and took off towards the kitchen with Stiles in his arms.

Once they got there, he soon realised there was no way of actually getting Stiles to _let go_ of him…so Derek had to open the fridge one handed,( the other cradling the exhausted teen) and reach into it to grab out a water bottle that he usually kept in there for work-outs.

He then closed the fridge and sat up on the counter- hauling Stiles up into his lap as he did so, his legs around Derek's waist and arms around his neck. Derek was just trying to ignore the weirdness of it all. He thrust the water bottle at the kid in his arms.

"Nnnngh." Stiles groaned, burying his head into Derek's neck in an obvious protest- pushing the bottle away with his elbow weakly. Derek wasn't used to the whole 'caring and nurturing' thing, and had only really gotten any of the experience he had with Cora and Isaac, but even he knew that Stiles _needed _hydration after the obvious strain he just went through.

"Drink." He demanded forcefully, pushing the water bottle at Stiles, harder and more demanding this time.

Stiles just shook his head and whined like a baby.  
"Ugh." Derek complained, popping the cap with his teeth, then tilting Stiles' chin up and _forcing _the nozzle into his mouth.

Stiles complained at first, choking and sputtering- but it was obvious once he got the feel of cool water mending his throat, he couldn't get enough, and soon he was _gulping _down heaps and heaps and Derek found himself having to stop him from going too far- else he get a stomach-ache. Though a stomach ache seemed the least of Stiles' issues compared to what he'd just been through.

Once Stiles had downed three-quarters of it, Derek threw the bottle away behind him carelessly, not really giving a shit about where it landed.

"Okay." He said, lifting Stiles up again, but this time in more of a frontwards piggy-back, "Showertime."

"Nuuuuuh!" Stiles moaned, shaking his head and tapping Derek on the ear in an obvious declaration of disagreement.

"Stiles you smell like pain and teenage BO, plus you tore your stitches and you're bleeding all over me." Derek announced -pointedly not sniffing because, now that he was mentioning it- the smell was just harder to ignore…and it wasn't the smell of teenage sweat that was off-putting, it was the blood.

"No. No sssower." Stiles said, his voice still raspy, but sounding about as mature as Isaac's need for Mexican food.

Derek just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, ignoring Stiles' cries of protest and half-hearted bats at his hears in the attempt to dissuade him from bathing.

Once he got into the small room, he used his right arm to slide under Stiles' legs, making sure the teen had a tight grip around his neck, effectively holding him and leaving Derek's left hand free to use.

With his free hand he closed the bathroom door- making the room seem that much smaller and intimate, then proceeded to pull back the shower curtain and started up the water.

Derek then placed a shaky Stiles upright on the fuzzy bathmat, letting the boy grasp his forearms in support and lean back on the basin so that he wouldn't topple over.

"I'm going to take your clothes off now, okay?" Derek asked sternly, but on the inside he was feeling just a _tad _awkward- as you do when you're about to undress a half-awake boy you've been pining over for months.

"It _had _to happen like this." Stile muttered, sounding much more lucid- but his eyes were still drooping and his knees still weak, so he was obviously still affected. Derek decided to ignore the comment and take it instead as a signal to go ahead with the de-clothing.

He started with the top layers- feeling like those were the least embarrassing and would maybe give Stiles' more time to adjust to the concept of being naked around him (Derek knew how self-conscious teenagers could be- especially this one), though he still took of the sweaty shirts quickly- not wanting to waste _too _much water in the de-clothing process.

Of course when he actually took Stiles' shirts off though, he caught himself staring and had to avert his eyes immediately- else he wouldn't be able to get anything else done. Stiles was way more…_more _than Derek had thought. His shoulders were broad and defined by lines of muscle, he had actual _pecs _and the beginnings of some serious definition around his arms. Derek didn't even know _why _he'd though Stiles would have been some skinny kid- he played lacrosse and ran from monsters all the time…Perhaps it was just Stiles' general attitude, and the skinny boy stereotype that went with it?

Derek shook himself out of his thoughts angrily, and continued on with the rest of the clothes- untying Stiles' track pants and ignoring the coil of arousal that action sparked in his belly…now was _not _an appropriate time.

He pulled the pants down hesitantly, knowing Stiles' thigh would be in pain from the previous act of pulling his stitches.

Then…well- okay, so he then carefully removed Stiles' blood-soaked boxer shorts and while he'd initially promised himself he'd avert his eyes- the siren song of _penis_ called to him. Ugh- that sounded like something Stiles would say- God his inner monologue was getting stuffed up.

He only looked for like, _five _seconds though- seriously!

"Dude are you gonna get on with it, I'm bleeding all over your bathroom floor here." Stiles groaned, and Derek looked up to see his eyes tight shut, his face pale and sweaty- but tinged a little pink from the obvious embarrassment that nudity brought.

Derek coughed, "Right," he said, letting Stiles go- making the boy independently and nakedly hold himself up on his own against the basin, "Just stay there for a second while I get undressed and then-" Stiles whine cut him short. The boy looked almost physically pained and-oh, yeah…he needed physical contact after a pain attack. Right, Derek could do this…naked, okay, Sure.

Derek stepped forward and put a hand around Stiles' sweaty forearm, "Just for a minute okay?" He asked gently, and Stiles-though he looked like he wanted to protest- nodded, but held onto Derek' offered arm tightly.

Derek stripped quickly, but only down to his boxers. Stiles needed to be naked due to the wound on his thigh- but that didn't mean Derek had to make it awkward by doing the same. Besides, the minimal amount of cloth might actually cover something up if he, ah…_noticed _anything else about Stiles.

Just as Derek was taking the last of his clothing off- his pants- Stiles let out a whine and grabby hands, indicated he'd waited long enough for the physical contact.

Physical contact that Derek was going to have to maintain…in a shower…with a _naked _Stiles…the Sheriff's underage son…whom Derek had some serious feelings for.

God this shower was going to be a nightmare, or a dream. Either way Derek wasn't entirely sure he was making it out alive.

**Sageandmilk:**

**Thank you everyone for the lovely comments! Be assured i'm reading them all and they're super awesome.  
Feel free to follow and/or talk to me on my tumblr: **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Ignoring the situation was easy for Stiles. All he had to do was think 'Yep_, I'm totally not in a small, wet, confined space with a smoking hot older male…who is now currently naked. And wet. Not at all. Nope. No rippling muscles- or happy trails. And definitely no hairy muscular forearms- absolutely not.'_

Okay, so- in reality Stiles was doing a pretty shit job of ignoring it. Currently Derek had placed him under the spray, closing the shower curtain behind them and _closing them in_ all cooosy and snug like. It was horrible, really.

The Alpha was holding him up- hands under his arm-pits and chest to chest (obviously angling the lower parts of their bodies away for reasons), what with Stiles' knees being shaky and weak he couldn't actually stand on his own. God it was so embarrassing, but then again he was probably too exhausted and physically traumatised to get a boner, so that was a plus?

He'd never really…well, yes okay- he'd admit he had imagined Derek in the shower once or twice in his life…but his imagination _totally _did not do Derek enough justice.

The man was all glistening muscles and wet black hair. Smooth flowing lines of water cascading down from the Alpha's shoulders- down his chest, down more over the rippling stomach and to the V of his abdomen…just _taunting _Stiles' eyes to follow the steady stream's path down and get an eyeful. He had, of course, glanced. Who wouldn't if given the chance? Derek, thankfully (or not) was still wearing boxers, but the water had kind of…made them extremely skin-tight, and basically left a _very _detailed outline of _exactly _what Derek looked like underneath.

Stiles stared for a moment kind of in awe of the hotness in front of him…before he realised _what the hell he was doing_, and proceeded to blush and completely ignore Derek's body from then onwards, which was hard, considering the man was basically chest-to-chest supporting more than half Stiles' weight.

The water flowed down his face, momentarily getting in his eyes and blurring his vision of Derek into nothing more than smudges of colour and stinging. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back supported by Derek's hands when the Alpha stepped forward to help him. Still feeling the waves of nausea pulsing throughout his skull and the phantom burn of _whatever the fuck _had just gone on- he was bone-dead tired, weak and drained, and Derek was the only thing supporting him, anchoring him so that he wouldn't crumple.

He opened his eyes, looking down at himself instead of at Derek. His thigh wound was torn open- the blood trickling down his pale leg and spreading thin in the water, circling down the drain like you see it do in those horror movies. He must've torn the stitches in his last attack…the attack that had gone on for _hours,_ or at least that's how it felt. Stiles knew the pain could stretch a small moment to a minute very easily, but still- this round had seemed much, _much _longer and a hell of a lot more potent. And the after effect showed _just _how strong this wave was- he couldn't even stand on his own!

"Wha' happened?" He asked groggily leaning his head forward and into Derek's muscled shoulder. Usually he'd be a bit more apprehensive about the closeness- especially with a man as scowly as Derek, and _especially _since they were naked together in a shower and Stiles was a tad bit…lenient? Towards Derek. But these past few days...they seemed to have broken some kind of physical contact barrier, out of necessity sure- but the fact still remained that they were _much _more comfortable physically around each other than they used to be.

"You had your last attack." Derek replied softly, moving one of his arms out from under Stiles' pits and grabbing a bottle of shower-jell, pumping a few pumps onto a sponge. The slip and slide of his hands over Stiles' skin was…not an altogether unwelcome thing.

Momentary distraction aside, Derek's words made Stiles' head pound with '_excuse me sir'?_

"Las' attack?" the teen asked, only jumping a _little _when he felt the soft sponge start to roam around his shoulders and back, spreading suds.

He hid his face more into Derek's shoulder- not particularly confident enough to look him in the face at that moment, but knowing that this had to be done- the he himself wasn't strong enough, and that he _needed _help.

"The last one ever," Derek said in a monotone voice, as if he was just stating a fact like 'grass is green' or something, "It lasts for longer and is more painful- but you won't have any more now. It's over."

The atmosphere in the shower seemed to change at Derek's words. The condensation in the air was growing heavy in Stiles' lungs, making him feel light-headed and crowded. He was still horrifyingly dizzy, and honestly finding it a bit difficult to string his thoughts together. _It didn't feel like it was over- it still felt clumsy and clogged. _He still felt like he was sitting on thin ice- just waiting until it caved underneath him.

"It's over." He repeated Derek's words- awed. He blinked dazedly as Derek continued to wash him in an oddly domestic way, swiping wide circles around Stiles' back with the sponge.

Stiles _finally _plucked up the courage to raise his head off of the Alpha's shoulder and look him in the eye.

Derek was…naked, and drenched- pointedly _not _looking at parts of Stiles- instead focusing on a particular spot on his left shoulder. At least the dude was trying to maintain some level of privacy here.

The man looked troubled, his brow furrowed, and with his hair plastered flat along his face it kind of made Derek look like an angry wet kitten. You know, if angry kittens had abs.

"I-Is it really over?" Stiles asked both disbelievingly and hopefully. Derek _finally _snapped up to look him in the eyes- the movements of the sponge slowing and then stopping completely.

"We should have this conversation outside of the shower, after I've wrapped your leg up." The Alpha glanced pointedly down at the bite in Stiles' thigh- and then, having suddenly remembered Stiles was naked again- hurriedly averted his eyes with a faint redness covering his cheeks.

"O-okay." Stiles murmured, looking up at the ceiling and biting his lip, feeling the water spruce down his back. It was like torture, being in a situation like this with someone like…_Derek, _who meant what he did to Stiles, and not being able to _do anything_.

Stiles could feel the shift in the air around them as Derek nodded, and moved his arm around Stiles to reach the taps, thereby pressing their chests tight together and brushing their for arms against each other.

Stiles felt Derek draw in a tight breath and hold it as he turned the taps of- stopping the flow of warm water and basically leaving them both in a steamy shower stall to feel awkward and embarrassed.

A shiver made its way down Stiles' spine. Derek was still holding him up by the elbow- his knees having grown strong enough to at least support some of the weight.

Derek led him out of the shower- pulling him over so that he could lean against the basin while the man reached for some towels and Stiles' _modesty._

Stiles was starting to regret his life, and every choice ever. Because, while being in a shower with Derek Hale is extremely hot and very enlightening- it's also a pretty big fucking reminder of what Stiles _can't _have. And that kind of makes his heart sting a bit.

Pain spreading through Stiles' thigh was another reminder that his mind was starting to come back to him after it had grown groggy from the pain attack…and _also _his thoughts hadcleared enough that he could realise the fact that _Derek Hale just totally saw his junk!_

Embarrassment Level: A Mega Fucking Shit Tonne.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

By the time Stiles was splayed out on the bed, Derek working on wrapping up his newly-re-torn leg, he'd gained much more awareness of his surroundings. Like the fact that he was still naked, and that he was _naked on Derek's bed._

Derek seemed _completely _focused on not looking anywhere else other than Stiles' left thigh- where the wound was. Stiles could see the bright burn of red in the Alpha's ears and the way the man was biting his lip. Though, if Derek was embarrassed, it was nothing compared to what Stiles was feeling. Because, what with gaining awareness; he had also gained a _slight _problem. A boner problem and considering that Stiles was naked, something like that could become _very _noticeable.

To stave off any unwanted pop-ups and the inevitable mortification said pop-ups would bring; he was focusing on _Finstock in a dress, Finstock in a dress_ as his mantra of de-bonerfacation. It was working well so far, but soon enough Stiles was going to have to up the ante a bit. Because surely enough, he could _feel _the waves of arousal coursing through his stomach- and focusing on his coach in a dress was only going to help to a certain extent.

It really couldn't have been helped. Derek _was _leaning rather close to his junk as the wound _was _on his thigh, he could _feel _Derek's body heat for heaven's sake! The man had also only put clothes on the _lower half _of his body- leaving his impossibly unnaturally attractive torso out for _the entire fucking world to see._

Ugh. Stiles needed a new distraction.

"So...it's over huh?" he asked, staring at the ceiling while Derek worked, and feeling _extremely _awkward. His voice was husky and felt like sandpaper in his throat- agonised screaming would do that to you folks!

Derek hummed in a noise of affirmation. He was now finishing the wrappings on Stiles' leg, which _finally _meant the teen could get dressed and gain back some of his long-lost dignity. It also meant no more warm hands on his thigh, so he'd survived without his lower parts popping up and saying hello- Yay for that.

"T-that's good. I can, uh- tell my dad and stuff. Go home, go to school, and get my life back. You know; the works." Derek was now _dressing _him- as if he was some baby that needed help. He was a _tad _bit weak in the legs, yes, but having being helped with basically everything for a week- the humiliation and annoyance at getting man-handled was growing higher and higher.

The underwear and sweatpants were the hardest to get on, because while Derek _refused _to let Stiles get up and dress himself, but he also refused to look at certain places of Stiles' anatomy- making it very difficult to put clothing over those places.

The shirt though, slid on nicely and afterwards Derek smoothed down the wrinkles- running his hands along Stiles' chest. _Then _he blushed, seeming to realise what he was doing.

Weird and strange, that was the way Derek was acting- but Stiles seemed to have a pretty good idea why.

The human lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he beckoned Derek over, "Come sit next to me- it's talking time."

Derek seemed hesitant at first, a line creasing his ever impressive brow, but ever so slowly he slid into the vacant position next to Stiles. He wasn't sitting either- but lying down, staring at the ceiling in the same position Stiles was in next to him. Their shoulders brushed and Stiles could feel Derek's body head soaking through his arm and warming his entire core.

Stiles swallowed nervously, fiddling with the edge of the sheets.

"So, ah, now that it's over," _and Stiles was truly happy it was, _"I-, I'm gonna leave and we're going to go our separate ways. You know, since I don't need to be here anymore." Said plain and simple, there was really no other way.

Derek made a choked noise next to him, but nodded his head in agreement- the back of his skull still placed firmly on the mattress, the movement ruffling up his wet, black hair.

"So- given the amount of time I uh- _don't _spend here. I guess we won't be seeing each other very often, unless there's like, some supernatural emergency or something." Stiles turned his head to look over at Derek. The Alpha was frowning and his fists were clenching bundles of fabric in the sheets.

Derek stayed silent- glaring at the ceiling.

Stiles sighed.

"So, what I'm saying is; we're probably not going to see each other for at _least _like two months, and even then it's probably going to be for a short catch up whilst running for our lives. So, yeah. No more Stiles and Derek time or anything. Is what I'm saying. Nothing. Nada. Nil." Stiles let out a breath, _hoping _Derek would catch a clue before he had to say any more.

"Is that what you want? To not see me very often?" Derek asked, and despite his angry body language- the Alpha sounded weary, put out and _fragile_.

Stiles groaned in annoyance, but that just seemed to make Derek look, if possible, even more out-out.

"Oh fuck this_._" He muttered, leaning over to Derek's side of the bed and hauling him up into a sitting position by the fabric covering his broad shoulders.

Derek's wide and startled hazel eyes were the last thing Stiles saw before he leapt at him and planted a smacking kiss onto the man's lips.

The reaction was instant- first; flailing, lots of surprised flailing. Choked and confused noises. Then startled gasping…and _then_, then Derek finally got the picture and relaxed- tilting his head, relaxing his shoulders and pushing in. _Kissing._

Not rejected! Yes!

It started off nice and sweet- a closed mouth slide of lips on lips- slow, moving pressure added by both of them in little nips and presses. But then, _oh but then_ Derek must have decided to one-up him or something, because he was suddenly licking out along Stiles' bottom lip, turning a sweet, dry kiss into a wet, _aching _one.

The gasp that Stiles drew after Derek's actions seemed to mean permission to move forward, or something like that- because suddenly Stiles was being pressed into the mattress and there was a tongue being curled slowly over his bottom lip and into his mouth.

Kissing was tongues was _awesome_, especially with Derek. Every press, slide and lick made these little tingles run up Stiles' spine- making his head feel light and his stomach clench.

They'd moved on from just mouth-to-mouth action as well. Derek was basically straddling him and their chests were pressed so tight together, Stiles was actually starting to wonder how _flexible _Derek had to be to even bend that far forward on his shins.

Stiles' hands were sliding up under the back of Derek's T-shirt, caressing the small dimples either side of his spine.

Derek's hands were basically making a _very _detailed map of Stiles' ribs- running smoothly under his shirt and over every bump, muscle and ridge the Alpha could find.

It wasn't long before the boner problem was back- but this time, since Derek _was _basically sitting in his lap; Stiles noticed that at least he wasn't the only one being affected by all the kissing.

Sadly, he didn't even have a _chance _to buck up and help his fellow man out- when Derek was suddenly off of him, and standing beside the bed.

"Wha- no. Come back!" Stiles complained, sitting up- but Derek just pushed him back down into the mattress again-placing a quick peck onto his lips, lingering only for a second.

"Stiles- you've only _just _started to feel better. You can't- _we _can't do this until you've rested a little more." Derek sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the mattress.

The Alpha looked thoroughly ruffled. His lips were red and shiny, slightly swollen and his hair was just _everywhere_. It was hot, and that was totally uncalled for because Stiles could _feel _the bad case of stubble burn he was getting- and he probably just looked like a kid with a bad case of Ivy rash- _on his face._

"We can still make-out a _little _though, right?" Stiles asked, pouting.

Derek chuckled, a light, carefree, happy sound that Stiles had _never _heard the man make.

"Yes Stiles we can still make-out." Derek was obviously _trying _to sound sassy- but both his voice and his expression looked totally blown-away, like this happening was just so _holy shit_, that he needed a few seconds for it to register.

Stiles got it though. Stilinski men _were _some fine specimen after all.


	28. Chapter 27

**Note: **_Okay guys, so this is the last chapter- and I'm really sorry it took so long, but I came down with a sudden bout of writer's-block. Anywho- thanks to everyone who read this- It's so awesome to see that people have liked, read and even commented on something that you've made. It makes writing these things so much more fun._

_So thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

After the pain had stopped and Stiles excuse to sleep over at Derek's became non-existent, things were seemingly back to normal. Stiles was going to school again and hanging with his friends. He was cooking for his dad, doing his homework and playing video games with Scott, Boyd and Isaac on a regular basis (they'd become closer over the week Stiles' was away apparently?).

No more burning feeling and agonised screaming, and no more feeling that crushing weight of impending fire circling around him. It was a relief to say the least.

The ghoul attack and the subsequent pain- felt like a distant memory to Stiles only showing in the jagged slowly-closing lines marked on his upper left thigh.

Something that _had _changed was the amount that Cora and Lydia teased him now, because _someone _(read as Isaac) had to tell them about the time he walked in on Stiles and Derek when they were saying their goodbyes. Not cool Isaac. Cora and Lydia together were _merciless_ and their combined smarts and viciousness scared the living shit out of Stiles regularly.

There were comments that frequented, such as; _"I knew it!" _and _"What's Derek like in bed? Do you call his dick the ALPHA?"_

It's funny, really, because Stiles had only spent _one day _with Derek knowing that his affections were mutual- and then he was shipped back home and away from the lovin'. So, he didn't actually _know _the answers to half the questions, especially the ones about Derek's dick sizing. Though, in saying that… he'd like to find out one day.

When Stiles had returned to school everyone had leapt to him and bombarded him with questions about his health, relieved that he was back. Stiles' dad spent the first two days after he came home, _closely _watching him- like he was going to leave again or break or something, probably just relieved that his son was back under his own roof. Stiles kind of felt guilty when it came to his father…he hadn't really kept the man as _informed, _as maybe he should have.

So, the time passed with worried glances, happy reunions and lots and lots of schoolwork to catch up on.

But sadly no Derek Hale.

Derek had decided that Stiles needed some time with his father and friends…and also there was schoolwork, Scott's persistent need to come over every night since Stiles had come home, and the consistency of his father's watchful eyes. Derek actually hadn't really had a chance to see him since Stiles left the loft- the same day their feelings were outed.

It had been more than a _week _and since then! Think of all the awesome de-virginifying they could have done! Seriously, Stiles had made a list for when he actually got someone willing enough to date him. And so far- only kissing and _maybe _a bit of groping, but REALLY- Stiles had _so many _things on that list, it really wasn't fair that he'd basically knocked off none of them at all. He had a willing, and rather smoking hot partner dammit!

But no, all Stiles and Derek had really gotten up to in that week was a few short texts and some status-reassuring phone-calls…some of them lasting for _hours _and basically ending up as 'phone-dates'.

They'd had conversations over the phone, about feelings and such…It had taken four days to reach the _'are we boyfriends?'_ talk- and weirdly it was Derek who brought it up, sounding cutely hesitant and angry.

So yeah, the boyfriend status was confirmed, which Stiles was _still _in shock about even days, and many texts after the conversation had past.

Because, in all honesty, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski just didn't seem to mix, not logically at least.

There was a _four year _age gap, and one of them was underage. Stiles was bright, sarcastic and often insulting; talking a mile a minute to anyone who would listen. He was dorky, pale and only _just _starting to fill into his own body. Derek was tall, dark and handsome with a deeply troubled past and an obvious need to glare at anyone and anything. The mainpain in the guy _alone _should be enough to warn Stiles off.

They had conflicting personalities too! Stiles should _not _like Derek…but for some reason, the broody silent way the man acted actually calmed him down a whole lot. And it wasn't like Derek didn't have a sense of humour- because the guy could match him toe-to-toe in sarcasm and snark.

Derek was handsome, _smart _as proven by his reading habits and sarcastic wit. He was loyal, justified, honest and _so, so _brave.

Stiles could see why he loved Derek. _Loved,_ that's right.

He just couldn't see why the Hell the man even _liked _him.

Friday night, about a week and a half after he last saw Derek face to face, Stiles was sitting on his bed- staring at his phone angrily.

His dad was out on a late shift…probably wouldn't be home until two am or something. This was the first late-shift since Stiles had come home, and really- the first time Stiles had been left alone in the house, no Scott, Isaac or Dad to keep him company.

But, it also meant that there was no Scott, Isaac or Dad to keep Derek away- and that was Stiles' dilemma.

Sitting on the bed, back arched against the headboard and knees knocking together nervously- Stiles stared down at the phone in his hand- the pixels spelling out Derek's contact details perfectly.

All he had to do was click 'call', but it wasn't that simple- not really. He really, really wanted to see Derek, but what was he going to say once the man answered the phone? _"Hey, my Dad's out- Imma need you for a booty-call?"_

Ugh. Stiles was seriously debating just not doing anything at all- ignoring it entirely and not calling Derek. But…this might be his only chance for a while, and he knew if he didn't take it he's hate himself in the morning.

But still- he stared at the contact name on his phone, glaring at everything. It seemed like it was staring back too, daring, mocking- and outright torturing Stiles.

"Just- get it _over with_ Stilinski. He doesn't hate you- it's not like he's gonna say no." Stiles muttered to himself, tapping nervously on the back of his Samsung and glaring up at the ceiling, regretting his compete lack of social convention when it came to dating.

His heart was beating heavily in his chest- his throat tightening up in the familiar feeling of panic and he could feel the back of his neck start to accumulate a cold, nauseating sweat.

No- nope. He _refused _to have a panic attack over this. But even saying that to himself Stiles could feel the familiar mantra of _oh God, oh God, oh God_ making its way through his mind and the feeling of heart leaping, his breath getting shorter and shorter. Tears were rushing to his eyes and he felt the need to _run_- to just run and never stop, but he also felt the need to curl up into a ball and scream.

Stiles breaths were coming even quicker now, as he was starting to freak out about _freaking out _and that was just making his freak out even more- it was like a never ending cycle of _ahhhhh_.

Oh Jesus he was really going to have a panic-attack over calling Derek, wasn't he?

No. Nope. That would not do. No.

Stiles calmed himself slightly, taking deep, gulping breaths and focussed on counting all the different colours in the room like the psych had told him to do- a distraction for his brain apparently. He had to do this. It would be all right. Putting it off and panicking was just going to create _more _anxiety.

Deep breath in.

Derek liked him, it was _fine._

Deep breath out.

"Oh I'm an idiot." Stiles whispered- a tad shakily from his previous 'almost hyperventilation and outright sob fest', and before he could change his mind he tapped the call button next to Derek's name (listed under 'The D' for pure irony) and held the phone up to his ear- waiting.

The familiar sound of a ringing phone sounded through the speakers…and after every soft 'ba-riiiing' Stiles grew a bigger and bigger urge to just wuss-out and hang up before Derek could answer.

He shouldn't feel like this- he already knew Derek liked him back! It wasn't rational to feel so nervous. But then again, insecurity and anxiety _weren't _ever rational feelings to experience- Stiles knew that for a fact.

Before he could back out though, the phone was answered with a soft click and a breathy, "Hey Stiles."

Those two words _immediately _calmed Stiles down. Derek sounded excited and affectionate- Stiles could hear it in his voice that the man was smiling. He _knew _Derek liked him- the kissing had given away as much. He was just letting his insecurities take a hold of him- but no more!

"'Yo Derek." Stiles greeted happily, feeling for the first time that calling Derek was a _good _thing. That he got to hear the man's voice. His heart had even started to calm down and the dizziness was going away. Awesome.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked, as per their typical routine in conversation…not that they were still _used _to having conversations like these, since the phone-dates were kind of a recent development.

"I-uh, I'm doing good." Stiles was suddenly awkward again, as he was reminded about _why _he had called.

"Actually not just good- great. Um, so-dad's on late-shift tonight and I was kind of wondering…" He toyed with the loose string on his hoodie- already feeling the panic start to rise up again as insecurity set in. Wow, that didn't last long at all.

"If I could come over?" Derek finished Stiles' sentence, voice toned light with amusement.

"Yes!" Stiles paused, "I mean if- if you want. It's just that, like- we've really not had any chance to hang out since I left…well- we've called and texted but that's not really the same, so…" Stiles wanted to bang his head against the headboard _repeatedly, _but he knew Derek's advanced hearing would pick it up through the microphone.

"I guess I'm coming over then." Derek sounded like he was _enjoying _Stiles' awkwardness- the evil bastard. So uncalled for! Especially when, during _many _of their phone-sessions- Derek himself had been an awkward wolf and had actually _stuttered _at one point!

"Yeah, uh- you, can…do that now if you like? Because Dad's already out and I'm kind of bored." Stiles chuckled and heard Derek huff a little snort of amusement back- the dude _never _outright laughed, but that was something Stiles hoped to fix with his amazing jesting skills.

"Okay Stiles- I'll come over now." Derek sounded like he was smiling and Stiles had just enough time to hiss a _'you better not come in through the window this time!'_ before the man hang up and he was left alone again.

Alone again…because Derek was coming over.

A Derek he'd recently become romantically involved with…

Shit!

Stiles jumped up and out of his bed in haste- so fast and uncoordinated that the lamp on his bedside table wobbled dangerously and he almost fell to the ground flailing.

Derek was coming over. Probably for sexy things. He wasn't prepared for this!

Stiles rushed to the bathroom- tripping over random stuff on his floor as he went and windmilling his arms as he zoomed around the corner- narrowly avoiding knocking his head into the wall on the way past.

He needed to clean his teeth! And…shower? No. No shower- he wouldn't have time knowing how quickly Derek could run in wolf form.

But teeth- he totally needed to clean his teeth.

And his junk…you know, just to be _extra sure_- he wasn't _that _optimistic- but a teen could hope, right?

Once Stiles had finished his…hygiene routine- he stumbled his way down-stairs and sat on the lounge-room couch, tapping his jittery legs and scratching his face nervously.

He had no time to clean his room- a basic habitat filled with books, crime-scene photos and dirty laundry. Oh well- at least it wouldn't be as bad as the time he invited his History partner over for a study project…the medieval books had ignited _a lot _of side-eyed looks.

The anxious teen sat on the couch watched the door at a slight angle, jumping nervously every few seconds- excited because _seriously_, he'd been waiting long enough for this!

Seconds ticked by, seconds- and before he could really start to think and freak out again- Stiles heard a knock on the door.

He snorted. Okay, so- yes this was a big moment in Stiles' life and he was kinda anxious- but seriously? Derek Hale was _knocking? Really? _The man who, rather than climb down the stairs like a _normal _person- jumps down the entire staircase like he's in a circus performance or something. The ridiculousness of a man like this knocking was just _mind blowing_.

Shaking his head in humour and a tad bit of admiration, Stiles got up from the couch and excitedly walked to the front door- pausing at the handle only for one anxious second before swinging the door wide and greeting himself with the sight of Derek Hale standing waiting on his porch.

Derek smiled brightly as soon as their eyes met. It was one of those rare moments where the man's smile wasn't sarcastic or mocking- and it was _amazing_. For such a 'dark and mysterious' person- it was forever amusing to Stiles that Derek Hale had both impressive dimples, and a set of bunny-teeth that not even the stubble could hide.

Derek was dressed in his usual _unfairly tight _jeans and badass boots… but for some reason his top wasn't his usual Henley/leather jacket combo. No, it was just a plain white T-shirt- not too tight around the chest but just tight enough around his shoulders and biceps to make Stiles swallow. The white fabric was also well worn-down, basically showing every shadow and dip in the man's torso.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes away- even if that meant not talking for a little while and just _staring._ Because seriously? How did this even happen? In what realm had this become a possibility for Stiles? Derek Hale standing at his door with a bright smile and a fucking _admiring _tint in his eye.

Plus the clothes. The clothes were unbelievable.

What was the dude getting at, coming there dressing like that? Was he _trying _to make Stiles have a premature death? Although…Maybe this was some kind of seduction technique.

Stiles stopped staring at Derek's chest and made eye contact- narrowing his eyes at Derek's obviously smug look. Oh, so it _had _been on purpose. What a little shit.

"Ugh- get inside." Stiles huffed- trying to sound annoyed but his grin slipped both onto his face and through into his voice.

Derek shot him a playful smirk as he stepped over the threshold and Stiles fumbled the door closed behind him- quick to get the man actually inside.

"Sooo…" hummed Stiles, looking around as they both stood around rather awkwardly in the space right in front of the door. Okay, so- yeah the feelings were out and about. But it looked like they were still at the _'I have no idea how to do this' _stage in their relationship. Neither of them had a great relationship track-record; Stiles the inexperienced virgin and Derek the dude with two psycho ex-girlfriends- both dead.

Derek looked at him patiently- raising an eyebrow the way he always did.

"Wanna go to my room?" _Very subtle Stilinski_ "'Cause to be honest the hallway's kind of boring." Stiles offered hurriedly- avoiding any kind of eye-contact, and then without looking back he turned around and started leading the way towards the stairs taking long clumsy strides.

He could hear Derek's almost silent footsteps behind him- a constant presence following him all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom- Stiles never once looking back or starting any kind of conversation, he was just to anxious to do so.

When they got to the bedroom, Stiles had no clue what to do next. His plan had simply been to get them both somewhere comfortable to avoid any more awkwardness- he really hadn't thought ahead any further than that. So he shut the door behind both of them- confining them to the smaller space, and just…waited. Waited for Derek to make a move, say something or do something to ease the tension.

Stiles didn't have to wait long though, because as they stood there Derek let his eyes wander; scrolling blatantly up and down over Stiles' frame in the obvious '_checkin' you out' _way that the teen never thought would be directed at him.

And then Derek just , after a moment of hesitation swept over his face…took a frantic step forward, curled his arms around Stiles and hugged? Yep it was definitely hugging; Derek's strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his nose buried in the crook of Stiles' neck. Derek was taking deep, slow breaths and gently running his hands back and forth over Stiles' spine.

Now considering all the weird shit Derek did- you wouldn't thing that a little bit of hugging would confuse Stiles, but like, since _when _has anyone ever seen Derek 'I'm emotionally constipated' Hale- hug someone?

"You right there buddy?" Stiles asked- patting Derek on the back awkwardly. After a moment of silence in which Derek _still _kept embracing him- Stiles relaxed enough to tentatively return the hug back.

Hugging was something boyfriends did…right? So it was a good thing.

Actually, now that Stiles thought about it- it kind of _was _good .Just- being embraced by a wall of warmth and comfort, just standing there and basically without words getting across the message that, yes they both were in this, and that they both could just _do _things like this.

Derek smelled nice too- like pine and salt and that awesome earthy smell that comes after rain hits warm dirt in the spring.

So they stood just inside the door of Stiles' ratty bedroom hugging for what was definitely a long period of time, and Stiles was enjoying it.

He obviously wasn't enjoying it as much as _Derek _though. Not with the way the man clinged impossibly tighter after a minute- shoving his nose further into Stiles' neck and _breathing_ – like one does when they can smell delicious food in the air. Was Stiles a delicious food? God he hoped not- getting eaten by your boyfriend (and not in a fun way) was totally not a nice way to go.

Still- Derek didn't _seem _to be trying to chew on Stiles- he was just snuffling a bit- breathing in.

Dude totally wasn't acting like himself, but then again Derek did seem to have a weird way of conflicting against his own personality.

Was this a scenting thing? It had to be a scenting thing.

"Is this a scenting thing?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes.

Derek just hummed into his neck (which- wow vibrations) and moved his nose slightly and slowly up Stiles' neck and to the soft flesh under his jaw.

Stiles could feel the drag of stubble and the warmth of hot breath. It sent small shivers down his spine.

"Missed you." Was all Derek said as he pressed his nose and entire _body _even closer to Stiles- like he was trying to get even more of a scent. Stiles tipped up his chin to accommodate the path Derek's nose was making towards his jugular.

And…actually now that he thinks about it he probably just offered up his neck to a werewolf. Derek seemed to like it though, the whole neck baring thing. Because as soon as Stiles' head tilted- the man drew in a surprised gasp and then just…_went to town_. He started rubbing at first- scrapping his stubbled jaw up the column of Stiles' neck and towards the back of his left ear. Stiles was totally getting stubble-burn, there was no doubt now. How the hell was he gonna explain that to his dad? Or, oh God- _Scott_. Derek's hands were clutching tightly at Stiles' waist- like he was afraid the teen might stop him from his little sniffy-rubby session.

Stiles let him do what he wanted though, it seemed to be making Derek happy after all and it wasn't like getting embraced by a hot guy was a _bad _thing.

The first slight, dry peck to his jaw made Stiles freeze for a moment, but he relaxed as Derek kept going- pecking small kisses up and down Stiles' throat in random patterns.

It was good, but in a way also made Stiles frustrated with the need for _more._ The little kisses weren't nearly enough. Closed mouthed and dry- just hinting at something else really.

"Can't believe-," Derek said in between his numerous pecks, "I get to do this." He sounded so wistful- but also a _tad _bit doped-out. Huh. Stiles has now made a man high off of his scent- achievement accomplished.

Derek's small kisses were turning from the dry, quick pecks – to longer, slightly dragging ones- his lips getting caught on Stiles' skin. The alpha moved- using his hands at Stiles' waist to navigate them- Stiles stumbling backwards as Derek pushed him towards the bed- still not taking his face out of Stiles' neck, even to see where he was going.

Stiles let out a small huff as he was pushed onto the bouncy mattress- but he really didn't have long to contemplate 'we've moved this to the bed' , before Derek was latching onto his neck in _much _filthier kisses- meanwhile using his hands to push Stiles up the bed until they were at the head.

Derek was straddling Stiles' thighs- seemingly content to just keep going at his throat like a man on a mission. Stiles was happy to let him too- laying back and bracing his hands on Derek's shoulders as the man did his work.

Derek started talking again in between his now very slow and wet kisses to the teen's neck.

"It's been more than a _week_." He complained- sounding angry as he started nipping under Stiles jaw- pressing their chests closer together and moving to lie on top of Stiles rather than straddle him.

"I know." Was all Stiles could say in response, sounding a bit choked because he was under some _serious torture_ right here- he was even starting to get a bit 'happy' in his jeans and he could feel Derek was too.

"I've been going crazy- not being able to see you." Derek nipped at his jugular- making Stiles' breath hitch and his heart rate skyrocket, "Not being able to _smell _you-" Derek took a deep breath, "_God_. Love the way you smell."

Okay yeah- it sounded creepy and if anyone _else _had said that to Stiles, well…But at that moment- it was kinda hot, knowing he was turning the tough Alpha into a blissed out little puppy.

"Love the way you feel too." Derek murmured against Stiles' collarbone- grinding his hips down lightly as to make a point. Too lightly though- lightly enough to drive Stiles absolutely freaking _insane._

This was like- wow. Stiles didn't even…Jesus he was so proud of his choice in men.

"Love the way you look." Derek said- now moving lips to Stiles' cheek- pecking away at all the skin he could find.

Wow- was Derek gonna keep just listing all the things he loved about him? Because Stiles could get used to that.

"Missed you." Derek repeated- sounding absolutely _drugged._ Stiles actually wasn't sure if Derek even realised what he was saying- what he was doing. He just seemed to be going off of instinct as far as Stiles could tell.

Stiles let him keep breathing in- keep kissing at his neck, because…well- if his boyfriend was in a weird scent-crazed neck frenzy then… Stiles' would just have to wait it out or something.

Then Derek whispered a soft "I love you." Into Stiles' neck- and all his thoughts suddenly just went _asdfghjkl_.

His heart just _zoomed_ and his mind seemed to explode.

"L-Love?" Stiles choked out- barely above a whisper. This was- this had _never _happened to Stiles before- the 'L' word- not in a romantic sense at least.

Derek stiffened against him and immediately sat up- his eyes looking a little dazed and his whole face shocked. Oh, okay- guess he was out of his weird phase now.

"I-I didn't mean-" Derek stuttered quietly, and Stiles felt his heart drop. Of _course _Derek didn't mean it. He was just high with his sniffing extravaganza- he didn't love Stiles- who _would_.

"Oh Hell- yes I did." Derek muttered- sitting back on his knees and away from Stiles. He looked so _self-deprecating, _so afraid- nothing like the strong arrogance the man usually portrayed.

Stiles was just- wait. What? _Yes he did?_

"You…love me?" Stiles asked shakily- just to be sure.

Derek nodded, "I-yeah I really do Stiles." He said and looked _sad _about it. Why should he be sad?

"I love you too you know." Stiles declared in what was a surprisingly confident voice, "Just putting it out there."

Derek looked up at him- the sadness gone and replaced with shock and disbelief.

"I- _really_?" he asked- his voice cracking and his eyes widening hugely.

Stiles would have laughed at how taken-aback Derek looked if the situation wasn't so important.

"Yes I do. Now can we please go back to the kissing- hopefully with some _reciprocation _this time- I love that you seem to have a neck fetish- but I want to touch you too." Stiles smiled widely at Derek but the man just kept staring at him- mouth gaping slightly.

"Derek I swear to God if you don't kiss me right this second I'm gonna-" in true cliché style- Stiles was cut off with Derek's lips pressed to his. It was pretty much open-mouthed and wet _straight away_- lips massaging and tongues twining.

"You realise you're stuck with me now, right?" Stiles asked when they pulled away- lips shiny and breathing hard.

"Totally." Derek replied with a wolfish grin.

"And probably Scott by association." Stiles smirked.

"I think I'll live." Derek huffed- looking _so damn happy_ that Stiles couldn't help but grin at him like a dope.

"You _sure_?" Stiles asked

He was answered with a kiss.


End file.
